Different Worlds, Same Hearts
by Trunks lil' sis
Summary: In a land of Elves, Demi-Gods and Druids, Quatre is trying to survive while his heart is ripped in different directions. He soon meets a Druid named Trowa and his heart will be put to the final test. 3x4x3 1x2 5xS Lime-ish Warning
1. Meet the boys

Different Worlds, Same Hearts By: Trunks lil sis  
  
This is an AU and has strong Slash themes, if this isn't your thing then get! Didn't you even read the summary? This Fic will contain adult content and language, though it hasn't hit it's rating yet don't worry it will.  
  
Other then that, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre smiled as he finished the last page in his book. Closing the book he stood from the comfortable chair he had been sitting in and took off in search of the book's proper place.  
  
Quatre knew that he didn't have to put the book back, which was what servants were for. But he couldn't help but feel guilty. On a daily basis he retrieved dozens of books from the library and putting them all back in order was a days task in its self. The large library held thousands of books and ancient scrolls; it would take a person about twenty minutes to walk from one end of the library to the other end.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Quatre was satisfied as he pushed the old book into its proper place. Sure it had been far from easy, first locating the section and then finding something to climb on to reach seven shelves up, but he felt independent for once.  
  
Quatre smoothed his light blue silk tunic and ran a hand through his blond hair. He wandered over to one of the few second story windows and looked out over the gardens. He remembered his father had told him from a young age that the architects had not wanted to put windows in. They had been afraid that someone would fall through to their deaths, but ultimately the windows had been put in.  
  
He gazed over the garden maze to the forest, the forest he wished to visit. Ever since a child he had longed to go out with his father and guides on hunting trips. His mentors told him of the beautiful creatures that lived in the forest.  
  
Nymphs, Elves, Faeries and even Demi-gods were said to wander under the full moons. Quatre had seen many pictures in the books of his father's library but still wished to see them for himself. And he was not naïve, he knew the dangerous of the trees, and he knew of the dark creatures that dwelled in the darkest parts.  
  
More then anything he longed for freedom. He simply wished to be able to wander away from his home without being followed. To walk through the garden and visit the rose bushes without having company. But he was fooling himself with those thoughts. No one would ever agree to that.  
  
Quatre sadly turned away from the window and away from the fading sun. It was quickly turning to night and men would be out to light the lanterns. And his father would worry if he did not make an appearance at Supper.  
  
"Quatre?" Quatre turned to see his best friend standing half in the shadows. Duo Maxwell stepped forward, his sword hung at his side and his daggers were visually hidden.  
  
"Duo, I'm coming. You know I like to spend my evening in the library." Duo smiled at him and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on, you know that your father has a very little attention span for waiting for you." Duo took his rank as head of the majestic guards very seriously, but besides that he was simply a friend who loved to pull pranks and cause chaos in quiet places.  
  
Quatre began to move forward when a sudden tremor forced him down to his knees. Duo and two other guards were helping him to his feet in seconds. "Quatre, are you alright?"  
  
Quatre tired to clear his head of confusion and was finally able to stand on his own again. "The lands are hurting again." Duo nodded and looked up to an older guard.  
  
"Go tell them that Quatre will not be joining them because of his health." The man nodded and rushed out of the room. Duo forced Quatre to look him in the eyes and he sighed.  
  
"Let's get you back to your room. Our scouts will find out what's causing the lands to cry in pain." Quatre nodded to him and allowed Duo to lead him down the endless halls to his room. Duo passed by several servants asking that food be brought to Quatre's room.  
  
Ten minutes later when Quatre lay in his bed and all the servants had been pushed out Duo rose from his place next to Quatre. "You've got to stop doing this to me Quatre. I'm going to die before I hit twenty." Quatre cracked a smile at his best friend.  
  
Though Duo was only sixteen he was the head guard and in charge of all protection. Quatre and Duo had been born on the same day and both of their father's had been great friends. So it was destined that Duo would protect Quatre from the time he was able to walk until the day one of them died. In truth Duo's father was the chief of all the guards but his health was failing and in a few short years Duo would be left to handle everyone himself.  
  
"I'll leave you alone now because I have to go see Wufei about adding more soldiers to the eastern wall but I want you to eat up and sleep." Quatre hid a laugh from Duo.  
  
"Yes mother." Duo rolled his eyes and flipped his braid over his shoulder.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning, then maybe we could go scare the cooks or something. My shift doesn't start until noon." Quatre offered him a small smile and a wave of his hand. And with that Duo had shut the door and Quatre was left alone.  
  
He waited cautiously for a few more moments before pushing his blankets back and climbing out of bed. He detested when he fell ill to the pain of life. Every one insisted that he was going to die if he wasn't put strait to bed and fed until he felt like he was going to pop. More then anything he hated when the two people he loved the most worried for him. Duo was far too young to be worrying after him and his nursemaid was far too old. Her health was vastly deteriorating and he feared he would send the kind woman to her deathbed.  
  
He opened the doors to his balcony on his second level room. He welcomed the warm breeze and hated that his father refused to let him keep the doors open. Stepping out onto the balcony he was immediately spotted by the guards on duty and they respectfully nodded in his direction.  
  
Quatre caught the edge of the railing as another wave of pain hit him. Something was really wrong this time. He cast his crystal blue eyes up at the now dark forest and made his decision.  
  
He rushed back into his room making sure to close the doors before opening his closet and pulling out his winter cloak. It was not cold at all but he was sure going to be prepared for what he was going to do. Pulling it around his shoulders he grabbed his woolen gloves and slipped them on.  
  
He guessed it to be late when he slipped out of his room hours later. Most of the servants had retired and he only had to slide past a few guards who were obviously tired. Quatre dodged past a final set of men and passed into the village.  
  
Once there he only had to pull his black cloak around him and blend into the darkness. Though he knew if spotted he would be recognized immediately and rushed back to his fathers care, more then likely his nurses care.  
  
Quatre had learned from a young age that his father wasn't interested in being a father to him. That's what he had teachers, mentors, and instructors for. His father was off doing more important things and he was left to himself, his nurses, and sisters had raised him practically.  
  
Quatre was pleased when he finally slipped out of view. He tightened his grip on the cloak and entered the edge of the woods.  
  
He knew from listening to his instructors that nomads and druids lived out in the woods. Nomads answered to no one so it was advised to steer clear of that sort while druids were said to be wise and careful.  
  
Quatre grinned as he remembered his mother. Well, he couldn't really remember his mother. She had been a druid herself, the magical sort. Quatre wondered if his mother's departure was what had turned his father into an angry and cold man.  
  
She had his father's seventh wife. All the rest of his wives had either left for their home lands or died in childbirth after their daughters had been born. His father had even taken a male suitor at one point before meeting his mother.  
  
His mother had agreed to marry him for ten years, the acceptance time for druids. And at the end of the tenth year she bore him a son. She agreed to stay in the marriage until Quatre reached the age of consent and only if he was able to journey with her to her home land but Quatre remembered that at a young age he fell ill to a sickness from his premature birth and was no longer allowed to journey by the healers.  
  
Quatre now knew his father blamed him for his mother leaving to her family. And Quatre knew that he resembled his mother so much his father loved him and hated him at the same time.  
  
Quatre had been so deep in thought he had not seen the roots in front of him and his foot caught on one. It sent him off balance and tumbling down a hill. Quatre cried out as he felt his wrist turn in a way it should not have and he felt the scrapes of rocks, branches and thorns as he continued to roll.  
  
When he finally stopped he felt nothing but pain. His vision was blurred and he ached everywhere. He observe first that his ankle and been broken on the way down and he assumed that his wrist was as well.  
  
Against his body's wishes he pulled himself slowly to his feet and began to wander deeper into the forest. The trees seemed to spin around him indicating that he had hit his head on the way down.  
  
He leaned against a tree next to a river and sighed. He would have to continue into the forest until he found help, there was no way in his state he could make it back up the hill, and not with the way the weather was fairing.  
  
The wind was turning a chilly cold and he could feel the sky warn of rain that night. 'Duo will find me.' Quatre thought to himself. 'No, Duo won't be back to check on me until the morning.'  
  
Quatre's breathing had become raged and he could vaguely tell that his injuries were becoming worse from his movement.  
  
"Are you alright?" Quatre looked up to meet emerald green eyes. His own eyes widened as a boy with strikingly blue eyes stood next to him. The boy with green eyes and bangs pulled over his face stepped towards Quatre who pulled back against the tree.  
  
"We're not going to hurt you." Quatre looked from one to the other and sucked in breath. One way or another he was going to need help. He had never been helped by anyone he didn't know but it seemed like judgment day to Quatre.  
  
"I, I fell." Quatre let the two step forward and examine his injuries. "I'm a ways from home and I would appreciate any help." One boy looked to another before the one with green eyes nodded.  
  
"We'll take you to my father, he'll heal your wounds, do you mind if I carry you? I'm Trowa." Quatre looked to the boy with green eyes named Trowa and nodded.  
  
Quatre was uneasy at first as Trowa carried him through the woods but over the walk he grew to some how like the feel of being protected. He now knew that he hadn't been protected growing up, he had been sheltered. This was truly protection.  
  
"This is where we live." Trowa and his friend had taken him to a village. It was nothing spectacular like the place he lived but he felt warmth and love from the people who looked up at them as they entered the village.  
  
Trowa carried Quatre into a house and placed him on the bed. From the look of the room Quatre figured that this had to be the healers house. "I'll go get my father." Quatre was forced to watch as Trowa disappeared from sight as he was left with the other boy who looked less the friendly.  
  
The boy crossed his arms and looked at Quatre harshly. "So just where do you come from?" Quatre tried not to show his fear. He had never been exposed to hatred or even a dislike towards him so to find someone who didn't like him was rare.  
  
"I'm from the Terran Kingdom." The boy seemed to like him even less after the statement.  
  
"I guess you think you're better then me, better then the people I live with. You have more power over us and you have the rights to invade our territory and kill our animals. To hurt our friends and others." Quatre was taken back. Just what was this boy talking about? Sure he had never had contact with the outside world but he had watched from a window many times as his father left for peace meetings.  
  
The door to the house opened again and a tall man with gray streaked brown hair stepped in. "So, my son tells me that you had a fall, why don't you lie back and let me check you over." Quatre nodded to the man. He could understand how Trowa took after him; this man was nice and caring.  
  
"I'm Trey and I'm going to need you to remain completely still." Quatre tried to not make any noise as his ankle was carefully wrapped in a white cloth. His wrist followed suit and his cuts were cleaned.  
  
"Well, all done." Trey smiled at his son and then at Quatre. "You'll need to stay still for a while but you should be able to move around in a few weeks." Trey turned to the silent boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Heero, why don't you go inform your parents that we're going to have a visitor for a while." Heero paused for a brief second before nodding and leaving.  
  
Trey turned back to him. "Heero's father is the chief of this village, and now I'd like to get to know you. Where do you come from and what's your name?" Quatre looked up at Trowa from where he lay and sighed. He had found from his experience with Heero, as the boy was called that Terran's were not welcome in this village.  
  
"I'm Qua, Quinton." He hoped that neither male had caught his slip. "I was traveling with my uh, nurse and group when I got separated and tumbled down a hill. That's when Trowa and Heero found me." Trey nodded.  
  
"I'll ask Heero's father to send out a search party for your group in the morning but for now you need to rest. My son or I will be available if you need something Just knock on the door over there." Trey pointed to a wooden door and set a bowl of fruit down on a side table. "We'll leave you now." Trey exited almost immediately but Trowa seemed to linger for a moment and Quatre was able to get another look at the boy that had captivated him.  
  
Quatre leaned back into the pillows and frowned. He felt sorry for men and women being sent out to look for people they would never find. But if he revealed where he was from or who he was things wouldn't go well. The best option was to wait until he was healed and make his way back by himself.  
  
Quatre sighed. He knew his father wouldn't wait weeks for his only son to return. Quatre knew search parties would be out by dawn and they wouldn't hesitate to search the forest. And that might expose the village that was hidden deep in the woods. 'If father finds me here at this village there's no telling what he'll do. My best bet is to leave before every one wakes in the morning.'  
  
Quatre was just about to close his eyes when the door opened and Trowa stepped into his room. "Are you awake?" Quatre propped himself up on his elbows and nodded to the green-eyed boy.  
  
Trowa took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked into Quatre's eyes. "Why did you lie to my father?" Quatre was shocked. If Trowa had picked up on his slipup then his father could have easily.  
  
"I can't tell you who I am or where I come from." Trowa looked saddened. Moonlight pored into the room through the window and rain softly hit the roof.  
  
"Are you a Demi-god?" Quatre was taken back. He had not expected that, though he had often been told that he was very beautiful he had never been asked if he was a Demi-god.  
  
"I'm afraid not, I'm just a person who got lost and clumsily fell down a hill." He felt Trowa grasp his hand and heat rose to his cheeks.  
  
"You are very beautiful." He seemed to stumble of his words as if he had never said them before. "You can tell me, I'd never tell anyone else." Quatre shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid you will hate me like Heero If I tell you." Trowa's face hardened.  
  
"Just tell me if he's giving you a hard time. He's not very trusting of anyone who wasn't born and raised here. I promise you I will never tell, but if you are not ready then I will not push you." Quatre smiled gratefully but was shocked when he felt warm lips pressed to his.  
  
It was unlike anything he had ever felt, and although it only lasted for a few seconds he felt as though it was forever. The simple kiss sent shivers raging through his smaller body.  
  
Trowa pulled out of the kiss but pressed his forehead to Quatre's. "But I still think you are beautiful." Quatre longed for the feeling again but knew it was wrong. As much as he wanted to love this boy he knew he couldn't. His rank was the first reason. He knew it was against the law for someone of his rank to kiss let alone marry a person of a lower rank. And yet it felt so good.  
  
Silently Trowa pulled away but kept his hands clasped around Quatre's smaller ones. "I'll see you in the morning?" It was a question and Quatre knew it. Trowa was secretly asking him if he was going to leave before the morning.  
  
"Yes, I will see you in the morning." Trowa seemed to disappear almost magically and Quatre flopped back onto his bed. What was he thinking? He hadn't known the boy for more then a few hours and suddenly he was falling in love, what would his nurse think? What would Duo think? What would his father think?  
  
Quatre ignored the pain in his head. He had left to find out what was happening to the lands and he had managed to hurt himself, gain access to a secret village and fall in love. Duo was going to laugh for years, if he didn't kill Trowa first.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, I do however own any made up characters and they are copy write of my brain. (Or what's left of it) If you are caught stealing my worthless characters or idea's you'll receive a nice toasty marshmallow in the mail. 


	2. Denying love and getting in trouble

Different Worlds, Same Hearts By: Trunks lil sis  
  
This is an AU and has strong Slash themes, if this isn't your thing then get! Didn't you even read the summary? This Fic will contain adult content and language, though it hasn't hit it's rating yet don't worry it will.  
  
And yes, after countless fics I finally have a plot! A plot that won't go two chapters and then die. And finally big thanks to my Beta reader YamiEmmy! She screamed and complained about how bad I write but nonetheless I got her to do it. ^_^ I always win!  
  
Other then that, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Trey placed his hands on his son shoulders and sighed. "You must ignore your heart, I should not like to see anything happen to you." Trey looked back to Quatre who was being looked over by his apprentice. "Look at the clothing he wears, he is clearly a noble man and you heard him speak of his personal nurse. I won't have anything happen to you when his father arrives to take him back."  
  
Trowa cast his eyes down from his father. "But my heart aches for him." Trey lifted his son's chin and looked him strait in the eyes.  
  
"It will be hard but you must not fall into what your heart wants. I know the feeling you have for I had it when I was your age but we have a family to hold together. And he has his life to return to." Trowa nodded and excused himself out of the house.  
  
"Well Quinton, how do you feel this morning?" Quatre looked up as the kind man entered the room and the apprentice left for the moment.  
  
"Fine, thank you for everything." They shared a smile and Quatre smoothed this tunic, it was a habit he had gotten into when he was nervous.  
  
"I'm always happy to help those who are lost. I was wondering if you would like a tour of the village? The search parties have already left and we will know in about four hours if they have found your group." Once again Quatre felt guilty but nodded.  
  
"I would very much like that."  
  
"I'll get two of my children to show you around." Trey smiled at him and stood, leaving him alone again.  
  
Quatre climbed out of the bed and was careful not to apply unnecessary pressure to his ankle. "You shouldn't be out of bed." Quatre turned to see a young woman, maybe two or three years older then himself carrying a fresh tunic.  
  
"This is my brother's but it should fit you, and I can make any necessary adjustments." Quatre took the tunic and slipped it on when she had turned her back to him. It turned out that the tunic was a bit too big for him and the woman gladly made the changes.  
  
She stepped back to admire her work and was satisfied. "I don't think this could have looked as good on Trowa." Quatre blushed, so he was talking to Trowa's sister. He noticed that the tunic was a simple tan color with woolen insides, though it was nothing like his silk tunic that had become dirty it was comfortable.  
  
"I'm Catherine, but everyone calls me Cathy for short, Trowa should be here in a moment, he's off doing something with Heero." Quatre swallowed hard hoping to the Gods that Heero would not be joining them. It wasn't that he had anything against the boy, but Heero just didn't seem to get along with him.  
  
"I'm here." Trowa stepped through the door and breath caught in Quatre's throat. "So, come on! Let's go show you around." Catherine looked at her brother with a shocked expression. Trowa was never this out going, he was either up to something or someone had ticked him off. That or he was in love, but that was impossible. Trowa had never shown any interest in any of the men or women in the village.  
  
Quatre allowed both brother and sister to lead him around the town. He met with various people and even stopped with the other children to listen to an elder tell a wonderful story about the elves that used to roam freely.  
  
They had almost finished the tour when a sudden scream broke into the air. Trowa had pulled Quatre out of the way as a few people came racing back into the village with looks of terror.  
  
Trowa and Quatre wandered over to the two people who were explaining something to who Quatre thought to be the chief of the village. "These evil men came out of nowhere riding giant beasts! We tried to run but only myself and Eyre made it back." The young woman was in tears and dread crossed her features.  
  
All in the village looked as men in red tunics and black sashes rode in on horses. Swords were attached to their sides and they gleamed deadly in the sun. Trowa pulled Quatre and Catherine into a side hallway and they waited as one of the men dismounted. Quatre sighed, things were going to turn ugly fast.  
  
"Give us back the prince and your friends will not be harmed." The older soldier pointed to a group of men and women who were bound at the hands and being held by other soldiers. "We want no quarrel but if you do not release the prince we will be forced to kill them."  
  
Quatre felt Trowa holding him still so he dared not move, even when he watched Heero's father step up to the man without fear. "We have no princes here and you are trespassing. We will give you two minutes to release our people then we will attack you with magic."  
  
Another rider entered the camp and Quatre recognized him as Duo. Quatre watched as he drew his sword and pointed it strait at the chief. "If you do not return Prince Quatre we will kill them before you can raise a hand."  
  
Quatre pushed against Trowa and stumbled out catching the eye of Duo. "I'm fine Duo, please believe me. These people helped me." He began to limp towards Duo but guards were at his side immediately, helping him to Duo.  
  
Duo embraced him shortly and looked him over with his eyes. "I don't know what your doing here Quatre but we have to get you home." He dusted some dirt off the tunic and led Quatre over to a horse. "We'll talk later, after your father gets a hold of you." Quatre sighed deeply and allowed Duo to help him up on the horse.  
  
Duo turned back to the chief. "We will release your people and leave but if you are ever seen near the prince again we won't hesitate to kill you." Duo climbed up behind Quatre and turned the horse.  
  
Quatre scanned the crowd for Trowa but couldn't spot him. "Duo, when we get back to the palace I need a messenger ready." Duo raised an eyebrow but nodded.  
  
"When we get back I'm not sure if you'll see more then the walls of your room for a few months." The horses sped off, and as soon as they had arrived, they were gone. Only tracks told the tale that they had once been.  
  
  
  
When they arrived back at the palace Quatre was immediately taken to the healers and ten minutes later deemed okay to see his father. That was not what Quatre had hoped for.  
  
Duo helped Quatre down the hall to his father's room while scolding the prince. "What were you thinking Quatre? You don't know if those people were going to hurt you later or not? What if we hadn't found you?"  
  
"I'm going to get it from my father Duo, I don't need it from you too." Quatre stopped and fumbled around for a piece of paper he had switched from the old tunic to his new white silk one. He handed the paper to Duo. "I'd really appreciate it if you gave it to a messenger and have him deliver it to where I was." Duo was beginning to shake his head when he caught sight of the look in Quatre's eyes. "Please Duo, I really need you to do this for me, tell the messenger to give it to Trowa."  
  
Duo, against his better judgment agreed to have a messenger take the note and bid Quatre farewell as they reached the king's chambers.  
  
Quatre pushed open the doors and spotted his father pacing in front of a large window. He looked up at Quatre as he heard the doors shut.  
  
"Just where have you been? Do you have any idea the shock I got when I was told this morning that my son was missing? My only son?" Quatre hung his head in regret. He knew that he had a future as king of the lands. He should not have placed himself in danger.  
  
"Quatre, you are my only son, my only heir. If something happens to you this kingdom will fall to pieces. You know I can not help produce a second son, and I will not give my heart to another." Quatre looked up into his father's eyes and he mentally flinched. Maybe his father was really worried.  
  
"I am sorry Father, this will never happen again." The king nodded and finally stopped pacing.  
  
"You are young Quatre and you should not be denied joy but as the only heir you must be kept safe. If you are killed this kingdom will shatter, and think of your sisters. They will die of sorrow themselves to learn of your death."  
  
Quatre was in tears as he answered back to his father. "I know my duty and I will never leave without my guards." The king seemed satisfied as he turned back to his desk and finished sealing a letter.  
  
"I'm leaving for the north Quatre, a war with the south is coming and I must have the kingdoms in the north on my side. I will be gone for about a month, and in that time your sister Elisia will be her. She is coming in a week's time but until then you must hold this life together." The king paused and took in his son's injuries. "Rest, I do not leave until noon tomorrow and you will do fine while I am absent."  
  
Quatre nodded respectfully and excused himself. Once he was sure the doors had been properly shut he felt it fine to let a few drops of liquid fall down his face. Crying was never advised but at this moment he felt that it was the right thing.  
  
"Prince? Are you well?" Quatre wiped his tears away and looked into the elder man's face. Eylsin had always been a well respected wizard and a personal friend of the king.  
  
"Everything is fine Eylsin, I am simply regretting my foolish mistakes." The man pulled him into a warm embrace. Quatre returned the hug with a fierce grip; he never received hugs from anyone but Eylsin, Duo and his nurse.  
  
"There is no harm done, no one was hurt and you were returned safely. What is there to cry about? Now dry those tears and come with me to my room." Quatre walked with his friend to a large building in the center of the palace.  
  
Upon entering it, Quatre was met by Eylsin's baby Griffindor. Eylsin had found the tiny creature in the woods a week back. The small Griffindor was very loyal and reminded Quatre of Duo.  
  
"Have a seat Quatre and I'll make us some tea." Quatre held the Griffindor protectively and sat down while the older man moved around his 'cluttered' mess with ease. The old man would never admit that he lived in clutter and surely he was the only one that could move without hitting something.  
  
Quatre was handed a cup filled with hot lemon tea and across from him the elder man sat with his own cup of tea. "Now Quatre, am I right in saying that your sixteenth birthday will be arriving in two months?" Quatre nodded to him and sipped his tea. "So have you decided whether you would prefer to wed a woman or a man?"  
  
Quatre almost dropped his tea. He knew this conversation was going to happen eventually but he thought that it would happen after he was married. "I'm not sure. Who ever I fall in love with." Eylsin rolled his eyes.  
  
Quatre knew very well that if he married a woman she would have the heir, where as if he was to marry a male a spell would have to be performed so that Quatre himself could have the child.  
  
"Time draws near young prince, if you have not chosen a mate by your sixteenth birthday one will be appointed, and I do not wish to see you in an unhappy marriage." Quatre nodded.  
  
"I have found some one I believe I am falling in love with, but he could never love me. Not now that he knows who I am." Eylsin leaned forward to lift the boy's chin.  
  
"This boy must be very stupid to not love someone like you." Quatre felt tears trickling down his face again and moved to wipe them away.  
  
"I could never marry him, he is a druid, and a much lower class." At that statement Eylsin began to chuckle causing Quatre to frown.  
  
"There is a simple way to get around that." He explained. "All the young man must do is prove himself to be honorable enough to marry you. There are no guidelines to follow, and no rules on how it should be proven."  
  
Quatre smiled and then frowned again. "I'm getting ahead of myself. Trowa would never want to marry me let alone see me again. I should just let my father pick out the person with the most money."  
  
Quatre set his cup down roughly and left the room in a hurry not bothering to try and stop the tears this time.  
  
Quatre slammed the door to his room shut and slid down to the ground. He clenched his fists and tried to block out the conversations he had in the past two hours. Things were moving far too fast in his head, and he wanted nothing more then to make it stop.  
  
No, he wanted Trowa.  
  
Quatre stood from the floor and practically fell onto his bed. He knew it was stupid for him to have fallen in love so fast, but was it possible that the other boy had felt the same way? 'Not likely' his subconscious told him. And Quatre wanted nothing more then to prove the statement wrong.  
  
How could anyone love him for anything more then his power, his wealth or his beauty. 'Well, why don't you find out?' Quatre tried to ignore the voice in his head. But it kept getting louder every time he pulled his thoughts away from Trowa.  
  
Quatre limped over to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. The note he had sent had been a simple thank you. A 'I'm fine and dandy so you go back to your happy little life' note. Now he was writing a real note.  
  
If he was rejected that was life, but he had to know. He had to know if Trowa liked him even a bit. Quatre wrote from his heart for twenty minutes before calling a servant in. Quatre looked at the young girl and smiled warmly at here. "This is very important to me." He handed her the letter with care. "I need you to find the best runner and have them follow the directions on this paper." Quatre handed her another paper with his scrip sprawled beautifully over it. "Tell him that it is to be delivered to Trowa and no one else."  
  
The young girl nodded to her prince and bowed. "After that go to the kitchens and tell Granty to give you an extra special treat." The girl smiled up at him and once again nodded, though this time it was with extra happiness.  
  
Quatre watched as she reached for the door handle but it was pulled open by Duo. He patted the small girl on the head and stepped into the room. "Hey Quatre, so what's the news on your whole sneaking out thing?"  
  
Quatre crossed the room and opened his balcony doors and turned back to Duo. "Nothing, my father just talked to me for a few minutes before I left. But I did learn that he's leaving tomorrow for a month. My sister will get here in a week but until then I'll be alone."  
  
Duo nodded and moved to stand next to Quatre. He pulled the doors closed with a depressing look from Quatre. "With your father gone I'll put more men on duty, I'll make sure that you are safe until your father returns."  
  
Quatre crossed his arms for seconds before pushing the doors back open. "You're both my friend and my protector, but sometimes I wonder which one you would rather be." Quatre gazed up into the sky, the clouds were a sign of things to come.  
  
"I only want to keep you safe. And Quatre, I don't want to have to pick between being there as your friend or being there as your protector, because if push come to shove I'll pick protecting you, even if it forces you to hate me."  
  
Quatre turned to Duo and a split second later he was hugging the taller boy. "I won't make you choose Duo, but you know I can't be confined by you." Duo nodded and pulled away.  
  
"You're my best friend Quatre, I just don't want someone to come between us." Quatre's eyes widened at his best friends comment. "I saw it the moment I saw you in the village. You're in love, whether you know it or not."  
  
Quatre smiled and threw his arm around Duo's shoulders. "I'd never let anything come between us, nothing." Duo nodded accepting Quatre's words as the truth.  
  
"I've got to go, but don't sneak off again. And if you really find the need for it let me come with you. See you later." Duo departed from Quatre's room on a somber note and the blond haired angel looked back over his balcony.  
  
Just in the distance he could see a figure ridding away at a great speed on the best horse in the kingdom. His message was going now, whether he liked it or not. 


	3. A message, Trip to the council and more ...

Different Worlds, Same Hearts By: Trunks lil sis Chapter three  
  
This is an AU and has strong Slash themes, if this isn't your thing then get! Didn't you even read the summary? This Fic will contain adult content and language, though it hasn't hit it's rating yet don't worry it will.  
  
Other then that, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I mean no harm but my lord bid me to bring a message." The young boy had climbed down off his horse and was holding the reigns with a calm face as magic wielding druids surrounded him.  
  
"We were told that if we went near the prince we would be killed so I'm telling you, if you come near us, we'll kill you." Heero stood his ground against the boy half his age and size, but he knew looks could be deceiving. He also knew from experience that the scouts and the messengers were trained along with the guards in the castle. For being a child the boy could have probably given him a good fight.  
  
"And I tell you now that I cannot return to my prince without delivering a message to Trowa. My prince puts the message as the most important thing." Trowa who had just about enough of it stepped forward.  
  
"I will receive the message, follow me." The young man had a delayed response as he contemplated leaving his horse. Seconds later he nodded and followed after Trowa, his horse left behind him.  
  
Trowa closed the door and bid the messenger to speak. "My prince asks that you read this." He handed the parchment to the uni-banged boy. "And reply the answer to me." Trowa wordlessly accepted the paper and scanned it over.  
  
He paused every few seconds to reread a sentence not believing it to be real. "This came strait from Quatre?" The messenger blinked at his prince's name being used so casual.  
  
"Yes, the royal seal is upon it." Trowa's eyes registered the seal but then shifted back over to the words. "My prince wishes to know." Trowa sighed. And slowly nodded while asking himself mentally what the hell he thought he was doing.  
  
"Upon the full moon." The messenger nodded.  
  
"You will have the right of passage as long as you bear the parchment." The messenger bowed lightly to him before letting himself out and walking back over to his horse. He shook his head in disbelief as he climbed up onto his horse. "My sister is never going to believe this." He mumbled to himself before turning the horse and galloping away.  
  
Trowa turned suddenly as the door opened and his sister rushed in while shutting the door behind her. "Cathy?" She tried desperately to fix her rumpled hair while catching her breath.  
  
"I had to fight to get in here, the whole village is outside." She sighed and leaned again the door. "Just what happened and what did that messenger give you?" Trowa crossed his arms and considered whether he could tell his sister.  
  
"I'm going to see Quatre, on the full moon in two days." Catharine's jaw dropped as she realized her brother's intentions.  
  
"Trowa Barton, have you lost your mind? You can't go to the Terran kingdom, father will forbid it, Heero's father will forbid it! You could be banished from the village!" Trowa simply shook his head and turned away from her.  
  
"Quatre loves me. Get it? He loves me, and he needs to know if I feel the same way." Trowa sighed and turned back to her. "And I do."  
  
"Trowa!" Her voice rang through the room making Trowa flinch. "You'll be killed for courting Quatre, he's a prince and you're a druid. It's against the law."  
  
"No!" Trowa slammed his hand down on a table. "I'll go as his friend. And Quatre said in his letter if it develops into something more there is a way around it. I can prove myself." Trowa turned back to her. "I'm in love with him Cathy, I've loved him from the moment I saw him and I won't let him slip away from me, even if it means losing my family and village."  
  
Catherine placed a hand on her brother's shoulder and gave him a half smile. "I don't think it's right Trowa, and I won't say that it is, but I will support you and I will travel with you." She flashed him a full smile. "Cause there's no way you're going alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre looked up at his father who sat upon the best horse in the land. "Take care Quatre, your sister will be here in a week." The king turned his attention to Duo who stood next to Quatre. "I'm also counting on you to keep him safe."  
  
Duo held his chin high with respect and pride. "Your majesty has nothing to worry about, Prince Quatre will be well protected." The king seemed satisfied in his answer and looked to his son one final time before he and his group left. Fifty horses powered their way down a small hill and towards the North and, hopefully, a peace treaty.  
  
As soon as his father was out of sight Quatre slumped forward and bit and tugged on his collar. His pure while party tunic with silver lining had been made a bit tight on purpose, causing the wearer to keep good posture. The sword that hung at his side had been purchased simply for the occasion of Quatre seeing his father out, which Quatre voiced as a very stupid thing.  
  
"I want double guards posted at every entrance and every exit." Quatre ignored Duo's voice and began to walk back to his horse resting just over the ridge. And just as he predicted seconds later four guards were escorting him back.  
  
The ride back was pure silence and Quatre was left with his own thoughts. He wondered deeply if his message had reached Trowa and what had been the boy's answer. If he had given an answer at all.  
  
Upon arrival Quatre had hoped to go to the library and read a good book. His long time wish was to read every book in his father's library, a library that would soon be his. At the moment he had gotten through half of a quarter of the books, but every one pushed him a little closer to his wish.  
  
Instead he was whisked away with his royal guards to a meeting room where a high council was already seated. Quatre took his own respectable seat as his personal guards sat down next to him.  
  
"Prince Quatre," A council member addressed Quatre and stood. "I am Vilyne of the third. The council wishes to speak today about the threat of an attack while the king is away." Quatre nodded lightly. "I recognize Lavious of the first to speak." Quatre sighed but kept a strait face.  
  
The court system of advisors was very complex if he remembered correctly. Five from the first, who controlled most of the decisions presented to the king. Eight seconds that held some power but concerned themselves with foreign affairs and ten-thirds who were in control of the king's property, land and the king's people.  
  
And again if his memory served him correctly Lavious was a man that could carry on forever. Quatre supposed he got the trait from his wife who was the only female first.  
  
Quatre looked over to Duo who was busy talking in hushed tones to another guard, a guard that had been around since Quatre's birth and was very well trusted, Symil was his name.  
  
Quatre noticed that just behind the pair sat WuFei. Quatre stifled a laugh as he caught sight of WuFei grasping a woman's hand. WuFei had been courting Sally since he had made head of foreign peace and war, a division that dealt with foreign ambassadors. Normally WuFei would have left on the trip to the north but this treaty and peace alignment was so important the king had decided to go himself.  
  
Sally was one of the very few female healers in the castle and by far the best. He knew that secretly WuFei took pride in the fact that he courted the strongest and most skilled healer in all the lands. Personally Quatre thought this job suited her because of her personality, not to be rude of course.  
  
"We believe an attack to come from within." Quatre caught the last sentence from Lavious before the man bowed respectfully and sat down. This was Quatre's cue to respond. He prayed to the gods that the last sentence he had heard was enough to hold the discussion together.  
  
"Respectful council members, we are coming into troubled times." Quatre's gaze shifted from male to female in attempts to not seem as if he was playing favorites. "With my father leaving for peace talks, it is indeed time for caution but not for me, I deem it necessary to protect my people." Men rose from their seats in outrage and women simply shook their heads at him.  
  
"Eiseal of the seconds." The woman stood and bowed respectfully as those behind her had done. "Prince, you must understand that your protection is of the up most importance. If the people are killed, we will grieve, but if you are killed we all shall parish." When Quatre heard Duo and even WuFei side with the council, Quatre knew he had lost.  
  
The king and even a prince or princess had the right to over turn any decision made by the council but Quatre knew the consequences could be fatal for him and those who disagreed with him. "I consent." The yells settled down as Quatre regained his posture. "I ask the council to sanction a new draft. If a war does come we will need to have a strong army."  
  
"Qester of the first." Again the customary bow was performed. "We the council agree. There will be a proclamation put forth tomorrow. The first hundred men or women will have their families moved to the castle and begin training in a weeks time." Quatre nodded in agreement.  
  
"I, Prince Quatre, take my leave now and wish the council to a peaceful future." Tipping his head forward, he was once again escorted out of the large room while in the back of him he could hear the people beginning to argue of the details.  
  
"Duo," Quatre grabbed his friend on the arm and pulled him closer. "Has the messenger returned yet?" Duo looked upwards as if in thought before nodding.  
  
"Yeah, Sally's little brother just got back just before we went into the council room. He was told to wait in the library. And," Duo added a bit eccentric, "you've got a whole three hours before dinner." Quatre's spirits lifted for a short while until turning back to Duo.  
  
"How many guards?" Duo masked his answer with a cough as Quatre raised an eyebrow. "How many, Duo?"  
  
"Uh, twenty?" Duo offered and Quatre sighed. "Quatre, it's for your own protection any one in the castle could hurt you, and I'm not taking any chances." Duo winced lightly and Quatre turned to look at him.  
  
"It's going to be a blue moon in two days, isn't it?" The braided boy nodded.  
  
"Solo and I will be leaving tomorrow." Duo eyes watered slightly as he led Quatre down the hallway to the library. "Please, Quatre I've never had to be away while your father is gone. My father is too sick at the moment to resume his position which means Fiyn will be left in charge and you know I don't trust him." Quatre gave him a worried look.  
  
"I could always appoint a different person or ask WuFei, he has been trained the same way as you. Is your father going?" Duo shook his head, which was slightly tilted down ward so he was looking at his feet.  
  
"He can't make the trip this year and he's going to die. I'm taking Solo but I think I'm coming back alone. Solo's seven years younger then me and he needs his mother, I've tried to make it easy for him, here but with our father sick, and my duties, I can't be there for him. I don't think he'll be coming back and I suppose that's a good thing." Quatre frowned at him.  
  
"I'm worried about you Duo, you've been caught up with protecting me and raising Solo that you've ignored a lot of things. I know more then you think I do, and I mean it when I say I'm worried. Don't let your heart and soul leave you because of me." Duo cracked him a smile and rested his hands behind his head.  
  
"Don't worry Quat, I've still got another year and you know this isn't about me, so stop turning it towards me." Quatre chuckled slightly as they approached the library. "I've got to go see about the full moon so I'll catch you later. Stay out of trouble, okay?" Duo watched the prince with hopeful eyes and was satisfied as Quatre nodded to him and entered the library accompanied by his guards.  
  
Duo waited patiently until Quatre and his guards had disappeared and the doors had shut before slumping forward just a bit. "When are you going to stop lying, Duo?" Duo practically jumped out of his skin as Sally stifled a small laugh.  
  
"Gods, Sally don't ever do that." Taking a few more seconds to calm down and slow his breathing he readjusted his sword. "What's the deal with following us and eavesdropping on private conversations?" Sally cracked him a smile.  
  
"Duo, you know very well its time for your check up. There's a blue moon in two days, I've already checked Solo out of our records and it's your turn!" She happily grabbed his arm. "Don't be such a baby, it doesn't hurt." Duo shook his head as she continued to pull him down the hallway. "That much." Duo paled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think it's right to do this?" The woman turned to her life partner and questioned him. He had been known to be a bit unconventional on certain issues.  
  
"Yes, yes, you know very well that in order for this world to survive and us along with it they must be joined." The woman gave him a suspicious look.  
  
"I know that didn't come from the council. Tell me the truth, do you actually think for our worlds future that they should be together or do you just think they'd make a cute couple?" The man chuckled nervously for a moment before straitening up.  
  
"We can't fight alone. If we're going to win they have to join and an heir has to be produced. Our world will fall to darkness without the union." The woman nodded slowly.  
  
"I know that as well but to force them all into a union? If we push too fast they'll end up killing each other." The man sighed and wrapped his arms around his life mate.  
  
"If we don't push them we run the risk of the darkness claiming them first. They all play a large part in our future." He paused to linger in the moment of peace, peace that would not hold for long. "The darkness is trying to reach Prince Quatre's soul and Duo is very close to the darkness as well. He'll soon learn of many things and when he breaks, someone must be there to stop the darkness from claiming him. There comes a time when even gods cannot save their world and must rely on mortals."  
  
The female pushed away from him with a laugh. "Enjoy the time we have left in peace, don't throw yourself into what will happen in the future. All we have to deal with now is seeing that Trowa makes it safely to the castle in two days time, and Duo is allowed to make it back to the lands with his brother." The male God nodded and brushed some of his platinum hair away from his face.  
  
"My sister isn't going to make it easy on them, you know." The god sighed and looked back down on the mortals hurrying to live their lives. "She wants him, she could disrupt the future bonds that need to be." The woman nodded in agreement.  
  
"Deny all you want, the truth is evident. She has turned to the darkness and the darkness will grant her the power to intervene with them. We have to do something." The God offered nothing to his mate's words, but turned to face her, his eyes burning.  
  
"So the choice is set?" The God offered her a nod. "Are you sure? Once we take mortal form we will become mortal ourselves and death is a possibility."  
  
The Goddess turned away and crossed the room to a fountain of water. Dropping to her knees she pulled up a sleeve on her pure white dress and dipped her hand into the cool water. The God watched silently as the water began to flash colors finally ending with the woman's appearance altering slightly so that she might blend with the mortals.  
  
The man followed her example while keeping his eyes locked on hers the whole time. After he had been turned mortal he stood and grasped her hand. "I don't want her killed." The woman sighed and led him over to the doorway.  
  
"You know we will do everything in our power to prevent death, anyone's death." She faltered a bit. "But neither I, nor the council, can guarantee that if she tries to kill any of them, that we won't be forced to step in." The man finally agreed as she pulled him out of the room and they slowly descended down to the mortal land.  
  
"Do you think the council will help?" He asked her the one final time.  
  
"They won't be happy about being forced into mortal form, but none of us have any choice now. The darkness is eating away at us, Prince Quatre knows something is wrong and for that, the darkness won't hesitate to try and take him out. But," She added with a smirk, "the darkness will be in for a surprise when they find out just what he really is." 


	4. A marrige proposal and the first attack

Different Worlds Same Hearts By Trunks lil sis Chapter four  
  
As I said before, yes I do have a plot that I can actually follow. And yes I know this Is going really weird but I swear if you stick around for a few more chapters it will start to make sense.  
  
  
  
And just as I promised Chapter four! (Cause the Angels won the world series chapter five will be out tomorrow, my beta is just about finished.)  
  
  
  
Quatre fixed the sword to his side and smoothed his blue tunic. Looking himself over in the mirror, he felt satisfied and smiled lightly to himself. With his father gone, he was now responsible for making pubic appearances and visiting with the council. Looking good was half of the work.  
  
Two guards stood directly behind him at the door, ready to escort him to the festival. Every year a Saluteat festival was held on the day before the blue moon, in honor of the gods.  
  
Quatre felt guilty that while he and the rest of the kingdom's people were having fun, Duo and his little brother were making a hard journey home.  
  
"Prince Quatre?" He turned slightly to see the small boy standing in the doorway. "The council wishes to meet with you before you attend the festival." Quatre nodded lightly and allowed a servant to place his crown upon his head.  
  
"Inform the council I will be there momentarily." The boy bowed before disappearing from sight. Quatre smoothed his tunic one last time before turning and motioned for a guard to open the door.  
  
As Quatre walked down the hall he held his excitement down. Later that night, upon the full moon, Trowa would appear. Quatre still couldn't convince himself that it was actually going to happen. He never thought Trowa would actually agree to come.  
  
"Mind if I walk with you?" WuFei stepped up next to him, still adjusting his sword to his belt. "Your Highness." He made sure to add in, as not to show disrespect. Quatre shook his head and smiled at the slightly larger boy. "I have a few things I'd like to speak with the council about." WeFei's eyes darkened with anger.  
  
"Anything I can help with?" Quatre offered. WuFei was a good and loyal friend, but a deadly opponent. Quatre could imagine the fit his father would have if he came home to find his council demolished and the council room stained with blood.  
  
"No, your highness." WuFei sighed and turned back to his friend. "Well maybe yes. If it's not asking too much, could you make a suggestion to the council of training more healers?" WuFei let out a low growl. "That's what I'm going to do but I doubt they'll listen to me. Sally and the other healers are being worked too hard." Quatre mentally smiled as he heard WuFei's voice soften at the mention of her name. "I want to bond with her, I want us to be joined but I can't take her away from her duties. Still, this isn't fair to either of us."  
  
Quatre smiled warmly at WuFei. "I won't suggest it." Quatre smiled harder at him. "But I will command it." Gratitude shown in WuFei's eyes. "One condition though," Quatre interjected. "I get an invitation." WuFei nodded as the reached the council doors.  
  
Quatre paused like he did every time. Eventually he motioned for a guard to open the door. He braced himself as he heard WuFei say, "You'll make a great king some day." Quatre could only smile as he entered the council's chambers, and the large oak doors slammed closed behind them.  
  
  
  
"Make sure to pack a winter cloak. We'll be traveling in the dark and it might be cold out." Trowa only raised an eyebrow as his sister continued to name off things that needed to be done.  
  
"Cathy, do you think we should bring a light?" He began to sweep the floor at a quickened rate. He always over did things when he was nervous. Also, the faster they finished their chores, the faster they could begin to prepare for that night.  
  
"I'd like to bring one but I don't want to run the risk of someone being up tonight and seeing the light and then running back to tell dad or Heero's parents." She pulled another dish out of the sink and began to dry it like the ones before. "You really like him don't you? I hardly doubt you'd be going to that kingdom if you didn't."  
  
Trowa remained silent as a knock came from the door. Trowa set his boom down and opened the door.  
  
Heero practically knocked him down as he rushed in forcing the door shut before him. He leaned hard against the side wall and tried to control his breathing.  
  
"Wha-" Heero jumped forward to cover the taller boys mouth. After his breathing had calmed and they had been blessed with silence, he carefully removed his hands and leaned back against the door.  
  
"I don't know how she keeps finding me, but at least I'll get a few moments of peace here." Both brother and sister turned to look at Heero and then back to each other.  
  
"Relena." They both spoke at the same time and Heero's flinch proved it.  
  
"She was nice for the first year." Heero spoke with a low voice still fearing that she might be near enough to hear it. "I was more then happy to be her friend, but when I didn't want any more then that she turned stalker. I just want five minutes of peace." Heero turned to look at the both of them. He paused and frowned. He had a knack for telling when people were hiding things.  
  
"Okay." He finally pushed off the door and flat onto his feet. "You're hiding something and you can either tell me right now and save us both the trouble, or I can find out myself." Trowa sighed and began to sweep the floor again.  
  
"I'm going to see Quatre tonight." Heero faltered and his gaze turned hard.  
  
"No. Don't you dare, those Terran's are evil and you know it." Trowa felt a sting of betrayal. He had hoped that one of his closest friends, if not his best friend, would have been in support.  
  
"Quatre isn't evil, he will never be the man his father is. He will never do the horrible things his father does."  
  
Heero deepened his frown. "And how do you know that? Heero challenged back. "How do you know that he isn't using you to gain access to our village, and our people? You know damn well that the king is trying everything possible to gain entrance to this village, he has been banned from it by magic, and it would be best for everyone if Quatre was banned as well." Trowa threw him his best glare that spoke for it's self. "Do you want to risk lives with the feelings of your heart?"  
  
Trowa, still masked in his anger decided that arguing with Heero wasn't going to get him anywhere. "Heero, if you aren't going to support my decision then please leave. I'd never endanger our village but you don't understand. I'm in love, for the first time in my life, I've felt my heart. That's not something I'm willing to let slip away."  
  
Catherine, who had remained silent, now found it time to speak. "Heero, think what you wish but I have reason to believe a soul bond has begun. Whether it was intentional, or the work of the gods, or pure accident, it is forming. To break it now could kill the both of them. Don't let your anger with Quatre's father impact your judgment of Quatre." She smiled when Trowa silently thanked her. "Quatre isn't like his father, I know and believe this. Plus, I think they make a great couple." Trowa blushed and Heero's face softened.  
  
"You have no idea how much I am against this," Heero paused to place his hand upon his friend's shoulder. "But I can't let you and your sister run off to Terran lands alone." Trowa smiled genuinely as he realized the words.  
  
"Catherine and I planed to leave two hours before midnight. We'll meet you on the outskirts of the village at that time." Heero nodded once before slipping back over to the door. In a face filled with dread he opened the door and heard his name called out in a high-pitched voice. In less then a second, he was yanked out of the door way and being pulled away from both siblings. From a distance all that could be seen moving was a very large pink dot, dragging another along.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sally smiled down at the small girl sitting on the table, she before finished bandaging her knee. "Now then, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Sally looked over the girl to her parents who were waiting patiently at the entranceway to the healer's wing of the castle. "Next time, try to be more careful. You might be my favorite patient, but you don't want to be in here too much." She patted the girl on the head before helping her off the table and over to her parents. "Wash and re-bandage it two times a day, for a few days, and she should be fine." The little girl's parents respectfully thanked her before leaving to rejoin the Saluteat festival.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at the festival?" WuFei now occupied the space in the doorway, while watching her move around the room.  
  
"Shouldn't you?" She tried back with a slight laugh to her voice. "You know I can't leave, what if someone needs help? I'm the senior healer and it's my duty to stay while everyone else goes out."  
  
WuFei shook his head and walked over to her. "I spoke with Prince Quatre today. I asked him to recommend to the council more healers." He ignored the look Sally gave him. "Whether you admit it or not, there are not enough healers. We hardly get any time together." Sally nodded sadly to him.  
  
"I know I can't ask you give up more time, but I can't abandon my work."  
  
"And Quatre said he'd tell the council to appoint more healers." WuFei shot back. "I know you don't like to admit things, but you can't continue on without more help. I want us to have a future."  
  
Sally turned to look at him with a surprised face. "A f-future?" WuFei nodded with a sound expression.  
  
"I want you to be my wife." Sally gave him an awkward smile before it developed into a genuine grin.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to say that for a while WuFei." Leaping forward she tackled him in a hug that knocked them both to the floor. "Oops." Sprawled out on top of him (Stop thinking like that you hentai freaks!), she took the opportunity to place a soft kiss on his lips, before hoisting herself up.  
  
"So," She flipped some of her hair over her shoulder and offered him a wink. "Are we going to go celebrate?" He smirked back at her before standing and brushing bits of dirt off his tunic.  
  
He offered her his arm, which she accepted and led her over to the door. "Maxwell will have the time of his life when he gets back." WuFei spoke in a glum voice while Sally merely laughed.  
  
"Duo really isn't that bad, and you know it." Sally poked at him in jest. "I think it bothers you that you actually like him. That you actually consider him a friend." It only furthered her point as he remained silent and pulled her from the room.  
  
The couple traveled down the hall towards the festival being held in the gardens with high spirits. The Saluteat Festival was one of the largest celebrations of the year, and only a fool missed it. In honor of the gods it was almost demanded that everyone in the kingdom go to the festival. It was also the king, or rulers, place to supply the people with as much food and drink they could ever want.  
  
As WuFei and Sally turned a corner, a couple walking in the opposite direction failed to notice them, and sent Sally sprawling to the floor who, in return, dragged WuFei down.  
  
WuFei immediately gained his composure back and helped Sally to her feet, while glaring at the man and woman. "I'm very sorry, I really wasn't paying attention." The woman confessed as a light blush covered her features.  
  
Sally waved it off but paused to inspect the woman and man. "Do you live in the castle? I haven't seen you around here and I've lived here my whole life." WuFei's gaze didn't lift as he, too, began to scrutinize to couple.  
  
"Well, Zechs and I just transferred in here, to tell you the truth. We came from the Yensin kingdom in the north. I was hired as an extra training instructor, and Zechs was hired as a strategizing expert. The king of this kingdom fears a war is coming, and we were sent to tip the odds in our favor."  
  
Sally remained passive, as did WuFei, while at the same time, both wondered and questioned, the story. Their king rarely confided such serious matter to men and women from other kingdoms.  
  
"That still doesn't tell us your names." WuFei pointed out while glaring at those in the hall who dared to stop and 'accidentally' over hear the conversation. He didn't want to be involved in the rumors that were sure to follow.  
  
"My wife already told you my name was Zechs." The man spoke up glaring at WuFei as if his life depended upon it. Sally recognized the look in her future husband's eyes and sighed. They didn't need a repeat of last year, when WuFei had placed at least a couple dozen of men in the healer's ward.  
  
"Call me Noin." The woman smiled at Sally while she knocked her elbow into her husband's side. "Excuse Zechs, he's being a pain lately." Sally smiled and nudged WuFei.  
  
"Only if you excuse WuFei. Say, would you two like to accompany us to the festival? It's bad luck to miss it, and I noticed you were heading in the wrong direction." Noin nodded and began to walk down the hallway leaving the two men speechless and alone.  
  
A staring contest began between them, and just as it seemed the two men would jump at each other, a shadow loomed over them causing both men to turn and look up at the nearly seven foot man.  
  
"No trouble here, I hope." Rasid (1) questioned, and the two men jumped apart.  
  
"No, I was just leaving." WuFei nodded in the tall man's direction before hurrying after Sally, who had long since disappeared from sight. Seconds later Zechs ran after WuFei.  
  
Rasid frowned before walking the short distance back to the closed off balcony. Bowing to Quatre he took a seat to the back and motioned for a fellow guard to step closer. "WuFei has found another one he doesn't like, I would consider it a favor if he was watched, I have a feeling he's not going to leave this one alone." The other man nodded before excusing himself.  
  
Rasid's eyes lifted to meet Quatre's worried ones. "Is there something wrong?" Suddenly all attention had been turned to the tall man who didn't function very well under attention. His division dealt with the prince's safety, a completely different division then Duo's, which dealt with the castle's safety.  
  
"No, a minor disturbance with WuFei." Quatre's eyes lifted, his interest peeked.  
  
"Someone rubbed him the wrong way again, right?" Rasid offered him a quick nod, which satisfied the prince, for the moment.  
  
Down in the garden area those from the protected town and those who lived in the castle mingled in joy while Quatre sat above them on the balcony in misery. As usual he hadn't been permitted to join his people in the garden. With his father gone he wasn't allowed to enjoy a freedom he had become accustom to. Of the very few places he was allowed to go, the garden during the festival had been one of them.  
  
Quatre turn to the man sitting next to him, Fiyn. "Five of your best men should be ready to go an hour before the full moon." Quatre ignored the outrage on the man's face and turned back to watching the people. "Tell them to be ready to accompany me out of the castle, we'll meet outside the stables."  
  
"But-But," The man stuttered in shock. "As acting captain of the guards, I cannot allow you to leave this castle, and at night as well. Not without me either." Quatre gave the man a hard look.  
  
"I'll be leaving with five of your best men, and Rasid's A group. There is no point arguing with me, for I am leaving, and I advise you not to follow. I'll tell my men to shoot anything that approaches from the rear of us."  
  
There! He had finally said it. He admitted that he was never going to be a very strong person. He had never excelled in the games or hunting, and he didn't enjoy killing animals like the other men. He didn't feel the need to prove himself by not washing for days, or using foul language.  
  
He had never been very good at standing up for himself, either. But nothing, and he meant nothing, was going to stop him from seeing Trowa.  
  
Quatre turned in his seat as a large crash erupted from behind him. Rising to his feet, ignoring the protests of his protectors, he moved into the room where he met a gruesome sight.  
  
Taking steps backwards he covered his mouth in shock and finally allowed men to push him back. "Is She-" Quatre couldn't finish as Rasid nodded lightly and turned him from the sight.  
  
"Where did you find her?" Quatre asked the man covered in her silver blood.  
  
The man held a dark cloth to his mouth and turned to his prince. "I was part of the group that went to see the Silveran group off. It was our duty to ride with them to the edge of the Haze forest and then turn back. We had just made it to the forest when we were ambushed. We scattered in different directions.  
  
"I escaped, but when I returned to the sight of the ambush, I could only find Alisa's body. The rest were gone. I do not know what happened to my companions."  
  
Quatre had recovered most of his shock and watched as they prepared to move the body out of the room. "What attacked you? How many?" The tall man raised his eyes upward.  
  
"The gods only know. To the best of my knowledge it was not a group of men or beasts that attacked, my mind can only account for a large dark figure."  
  
"One man?" Quatre's eyes widened. A man had attacked -- Wait, hadn't . . . "Duo. Duo and his little brother were part of the group."  
  
"Yes, but as I said, it was not a man that attacked us. Rather a large shadow that seemed to consume our group. I can say that this shadow was not interested in my men, but in the group traveling back home. I have never seen a creature such as that, or a beast move as it did." The man was excused as Quatre looked up at Rasid.  
  
"Do you think Duo is okay? He probably hasn't even made it home. Do you think I should send out troops?" Quatre bit his lip. As acting ruler he had complete control over everything in the castle, and with that came complete responsibility.  
  
"Prince Quatre, I advise you to do what you wish but if you do send out a rescue party, let it consist of pure mortals. Do not let those of silver blood go." Rasid turned from Quatre and left to gather a full report while Quatre looked back over at the fallen being.  
  
The last documented time this had happened the lands had been plunged into darkness. Only the scrolls had survived. No people who had stayed had survived. Nothing that stayed had survived.  
  
(1) - - It's Rashid in the American version but I'm taking the names from the Magna version and it's Rasid so if I used Rasid don't get confused. 


	5. To love again, the royal life and what? ...

Different Worlds, Same hearts By: Trunks lil sis  
  
  
  
Wow now, this really is turning out weird. And what's even more surprising is that I'm actually sticking to my plot, I don't think that's ever happening in my history as a writer of fan fiction.  
  
Well, if you've made it this far into the story then you're not too freaked out by my mind and you know this is Yaoi. And for all you 1x2 fans don't worry, I will have some Heero/Duo interaction coming up in the next few chapters  
  
This is progressing nicely and the plot is unfolding but if you are one of those people that just can't stand not to know the plot email me at Trunkslilsis@cs.com and I'll give you a bit of information that had to be cut out of the chapters. Such as just what is going on with this darkness thing, and Quatre's past that is slowly being played out. And due to a review I received asking chapters to be longer I tried, really, it's 800 words longer then I usually make them, I'll try for a 1000 words longer next time.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure no one saw you leaving?" Cathy questioned Heero while pulling her cloak closer. After a short nod she relaxed and motioned for them to start walking.  
  
"Quatre asked that we approach from the north, all other direction are on the order to shoot and kill." Trowa pulled on his horse's reigns and followed after his sister.  
  
"That's real nice, but what if we're walking into a trap?" Trowa gave Heero a hard look before turning back to the moon that had almost completely risen into the black sky.  
  
"I trust Quatre, and you should trust me." Trowa climbed up onto his horse and patted him on the head. "This is one of the best horses in the village. He won't let us walk, or ride, into a trap."  
  
Heero shook his head and climbed up on this horse. "Lets just go before I change my mind." Trowa vaguely heard Heero mutter to himself but chose not to say anything to the already agitated boy.  
  
They rode in silence for a long time, only the sound of the horses echoed into the night. Trowa swore that it was the silence that pushed him on. In some ways he felt that he needed the quiet motivation.  
  
As the group passed over the last hill, the moon hit it's peek and Trowa spotted a semi-large group standing a bit away. It took Trowa mere seconds to spot Quatre, and in that time his heart had melted. He had never seen anything that beautiful, and suddenly he froze. His mind argued that he didn't deserve Quatre; he didn't deserve a chance with the angel.  
  
He met Heero's eyes with sorrow as he attempted to turn back. Heero's hand shot of nowhere and gripped Trowa's arm. "No you don't! I did not break the village rules by leaving after dark, steal horses for us all and ride to the gods awful Terran kingdom, so you could get one look at this Quatre, and turn back. You are going over there if I have to pull you." Trowa sighed and dismounted off his horse. After a few more seconds of delay, Trowa began to walk forward, towards his destiny.  
  
When he acquired a full, up close view of Quatre, his breath caught in his throat and the world seemed to spin. "I'm glad you could come, Trowa." Quatre's soft-flowing voice seemed to wash over him, giving off a warm, comforting feeling.  
  
"I am blessed to see you again, Prince Quatre." He bowed deeply to the shorter in front of him, and turned back to his companions. "I hope you don't mind that I brought my sister and Heero along." Quatre smiled and shook his head lightly.  
  
"I'm glad you did." He paused to let his eyes wander worriedly over the forest behind Trowa. "I don't mean to press, but the sooner we return to the castle, the better." Quatre mounted his white horse and motioned to Trowa. "I have much to show you, but I'm sure you want a good night's rest first."  
  
Trowa was a bit unsure of where he should ride, until Quatre reached back to pull him forward so their horses marched in pace. "I really am happy you came Trowa, very happy." Trowa smiled at the blond, while Heero glared, and Cathy gazed happily at the couple.  
  
As they arrived at the castle, the young druids could only watch in amazement as Quatre fought off his personal guard's pleas for him not to leave again.  
  
Quatre led them down two hallways, three right turns, two left turns, followed by two more levels of stairs, Quatre stopped. The young druids almost collapsed in exhaustion.  
  
"Trowa this is your room." Quatre pointed to the first door. "Cathy, you're a door down and, Heero, is it?" Quatre knew his name all too well but decided to have just a little fun with the boy. "Your right here." He tapped the door directly across from Trowa's. "There are a few servants at the end of this hall that will see to your every need, and if you need me, I'm another floor up, first door on the right." Quatre flashed Trowa another smile and a small one to Cathy, before excusing himself but promising to return in the morning for breakfast.  
  
Trowa stepped into his room and was shocked once again. From floor to ceiling the room was filled with fineries and drapes of silk. Tapestries filled the spaces, and paintings hung on the walls. Trowa collapsed onto the soft bed and dreams of Quatre rode over his consciousness.  
  
As the first rays of sunlight peeked into the room, Trowa was aware of someone else in the room. He rose off the bed and his green eyes met dull blue ones.  
  
"I'm Lily, Master Trowa and I've been assigned to you. Prince Quatre sent me to wake you, bring you breakfast and prepare you a bath. Prince Quatre also sends his deepest regards that he couldn't be here for breakfast this morning." Trowa frowned, was something wrong with Quatre?  
  
Placing his feet on the soft carpet he asked the servant girl, "What's wrong?" He allowed her to pull him over to the dining area of the room, while she explained.  
  
"Prince Quatre was called away to the council very early this morning, but he asked me to tell you that he will attend lunch with you in the gardens." Trowa nodded as he slipped into a chair and the young girl placed a tray of breads, fruit, and nuts in front of him.  
  
"I was told you are a druid, so I made sure to serve you a meatless breakfast. I hope it meets your approval." She bowed once to him before stepping back. Trowa gave the girl a half smile.  
  
"You don't have to bother yourself with me." Trowa stated and horror rushed over the girls features.  
  
"Yes, I must. My prince asked it and I do what he asks." The girl hurried away to remake Trowa's bed. "I'll be preparing you a bath now, and the tailor will be here in a few hours to fit you."  
  
Trowa's eyes narrowed, assuming it as an insult. "And what is wrong with my clothes?" The servant flinched at his voice and turned back to him after she had finished with his bedding.  
  
"I meant no disrespect, but my prince commanded a few outfits be made for special occasions such as the ball tonight and the upcoming wedding of a personal friend. Trowa nodded in understanding. Quatre wasn't trying to make him into a different person, not at all. "I believe your companions will be joining you for fittings just before lunch."  
  
Trowa leaned back in his chair and began to eat, while the servant moved into the conjoining bathroom to draw his water.  
  
Just an hour later, Trowa had eaten a fine breakfast and bathed in a warm flower bath. The servant had left to fetch the tailor, and his sister and Heero now sat in his company.  
  
"I hardly deem this being a good host." Heero stated crossing his arms and sitting in a spare chair.  
  
"Don't be a fool, Heero. You know Quatre is a prince, and from what I've heard, the acting ruler. He has many responsibilities, and I can't drag him away from them. Try to enjoy yourself, the tailor will be here soon. We're going to a ball later." Trowa sat carefully on the newly made bed. "You don't have to stay, I'll be fine."  
  
Heero shook his head. "I came all the way here, I'm not going back alone to take the fall without you guys." Cathy smiled at the two males. Maybe they would see eye to eye on something, finally.  
  
  
  
"He's endangering your health, your highness!" Quatre sat back down in his seat and rubbed his temple. In the very early morning hours, the council had requested his presence to talk about a very 'serious' issue. It had turned out the council had just wanted to voice it's disapproval of Quatre's choice in friends.  
  
"Let me make this as clear as possible." Quatre had lost his cool an hour ago. He disliked being dragged out of bed and he really wanted to see Trowa. "My friends will be staying for as long as they want. Not you, or anyone else, will stop them because the are my guests." Quatre stood and crossed the room to the door. "I expect not to be bothered again today, unless war its self comes knocking at the door!"  
  
Turing from the council he exited the room towards the garden. If he wasn't mistaken, it was about noon and he had a lunch party to attend.  
  
Quatre walked happily down his halls, completely forgetting the council and all of his troubles. He paused just before a stairway to look out a window that over looked the gardens on the south side. If he looked hard enough, he could just make out a few shapes in the garden. This brightened his heart just a bit.  
  
"Prince Quatre?" Quatre turned to look at the soldier rushing to catch up to him, Quatre stopped politely for his friend.  
  
"What can I help you with Symil?" The elder man took in a few more deep breaths of air before straitening up and bowing deeply to his prince.  
  
"We sent out a rescue party to look for the Silveran group, and we just received word by hawk that three out of the sixteen reached their destination alive." Quatre paled at the news. Only idiots attacked those with Silver blood. Idiots and those who wished for death. What plagued Quatre even more was that someone would be stupid enough to attack Duo after seeing him. Everyone in the forest knew who he was, and surely any fool looking into his eyes would have a clue as to just what he was half of.  
  
"Was Duo part of that group?" Hope rode in his voice; if Duo had perished another war would start, more then likely involving his kingdom.  
  
"We haven't received word on that, our hawks just returned from the long journey with the number and that they would be coming back on this day." Quatre frowned.  
  
"Wouldn't it be safe for the three remaining ones to stay where they are safe? If they were attacked on the way home, wouldn't they be targeted on the way back?" Questions swam in his mind as Symil gave him a shrug.  
  
"We should expect them late tonight or early tomorrow, they are still in the process of deciding if it is safe to stop for the night. I would like your permission to send extra troops to meet them and escort them back, just for safety reasons." Quatre nodded forcefully.  
  
"You will tell me the moment they arrive back? I wish to be woken at all hours if I am asleep, this is very important." Symil bowed once again before nodding and rushed back to his post.  
  
Quatre's spirits had lifted just a bit at the new of survivors as he entered the gardens minutes later. He was directed by a guard to the middle of the garden, where he caught a glimpse of Trowa talking with his companions.  
  
"I profusely apologize for my tardiness." Quatre took his seat and smiled warmly at Trowa. "There are a few things troubling my mind at the moment." Trowa's smile back at him eased his nervousness.  
  
"No apogees necessary, we would like to express our humble thanks for your hospitality." Quatre's eyes passed from Trowa to Cathy who winked at him and finally to Heero to averted his eyes. Shock took the young prince as a warm hand found his under the table, and away from prying eyes.  
  
Quatre blushed and waved the soldiers watching away. Though most of them hesitated, they all eventually left the four alone. "I assume a tailor came this morning? I mean no disrespect in my actions, I assure you." Trowa accepted Quatre's words as perfect truth, as it was.  
  
"Why will we need these new clothes?" Heero asked while taking a sip of his tea. Quatre sipped his own tea and tried his best to understand where Heero was coming from. Heero was only along for his friend, and Quatre could tell in no way did the boy like him.  
  
"I must attend a few banquets, a wedding, and a ceremony. I was hoping that you would honor me and join me." A wishful look flowed on his features while Heero mentally debated it. Trowa had made his decision to accept only a few seconds after the request, and Cathy followed his example. Now they were waiting on Heero's decision.  
  
"All right." Quatre smiled proudly at getting the boy to cooperate for the time being.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to see the castle?" He spoke directly to Trowa but the invitation was open to everyone.  
  
"Sorry your Highness, but I think I'm just going to enjoy the weather in the gardens, and maybe visit the lake I saw on the way here." Trowa noticed a bit of concern on Quatre's face.  
  
"That is fine Miss Cathy. I've instructed my men that you are to have access to almost anything you wish but I must request that you take a soldier with you if you are to travel away from the castle. Even if it is just to the Lake. My apologies, but we are having a small problem in the lands with wild beasts, and I do not wish for any harm to come to you." Quatre told the girl truthfully. They were having troubles; they just at the moment couldn't identify what it was.  
  
"I'll just spend my time in the library." Heero paused. "You do have a library?" Quatre beamed and Trowa felt swooned at Quatre's beauty.  
  
"Yes, two stories. Feel free to read whatever you wish." Heero merely mumbled something under his breath before turning back to his lunch.  
  
"I would be delighted, Quatre." Trowa squeezed his hand and felt a small spark again. "Will we begin after lunch?"  
  
Quatre nodded to Trowa. "I have reserved the whole day for us, and let us pray no problems arrive for just one day." Quatre and Trowa shared a small chuckle and vaguely Quatre wondered why he was voicing his inner thoughts. He couldn't figure out just what about Trowa made him want to spill his soul into the boy's hands. He was practically willing to hand over his heart.  
  
Lunch was spent without interruptions, much to a happy Quatre. And just as the sun hit it's peek Cathy excused herself to the gardens and Quatre asked a page to direct Heero to the library. At that moment, Trowa and Quatre were left alone.  
  
"You really have no idea what this means to me." Quatre's head hung low as tears threatened to spill out. "Forgive me if I'm being a fool but I feel a connection with you Trowa, it seems like I've known you in my heart for a very long time."  
  
Trowa's eyes softened as his angel spoke with a pleading voice. Raising Quatre's chin with his hand he forced the blond to look into his eyes. "I've loved you since I was born. There is something that draws me to you, and I am thankful for what the gods have bestowed upon me." Just as Trowa was about to capture Quatre in a kiss, Eylsin came strolling into the gardens. The old wizard cleared this throat and caught the attention of both males.  
  
"My Prince." The old man bowed to Quatre who caught the amusement and warning in his voice. "How are you this morning, and who is your companion?" the old man questioned, but Quatre soon caught on. This was Eylsin's way of being nosey.  
  
"Fine, old friend." Quatre smiled back to let the man know he had caught his trick. "This is my friend Trowa, he'll be visiting for a while." The wizard looked the boy over, and continued on his way. Quatre mental cheered, Eylsin hadn't requested that Quatre be supervised by a guard, meaning he approved of Trowa.  
  
Quatre blushed and motioned back to the castle. "Well, would you like a tour?" Trowa allowed Quatre to lead him out of the gardens and back up the path to the castle.  
  
Quatre led Trowa through the never-ending halls, and up stairs until they stopped in front of a large door. At that moment, Quatre looked back to Trowa with a solemn look. "I've never shown this to anyone, please tell me you won't break my heart."  
  
Trowa had to bend down slowly but gently pressed his lips to Quatre's pouring his heart into the beautiful one. "Never." He whispered, as Quatre produced a key and pressed it into the hole. After a click was heard, Quatre turned the handle and pushed open the door lightly.  
  
He took the candle he had brought up with him, and very slowly began to light the other candles in the room. Trowa's green eyes lit in surprise as beautiful portraits of a blond woman lit up. She was very beautiful, Trowa noticed, and Quatre's gaze seemed to linger on each one of the dozens.  
  
"Who is she?" Quatre shut the door before turning back to the taller male.  
  
"My mother." Quatre remained silent as he reached out to touch her picture. "She left for her home lands when I was only a few summers old, she promised to return, but she never did. I don't remember what she looks like anymore. I drew these." Sadness held in his voice as he pulled his hand away from the picture.  
  
"How did you draw her if you can't remember what she looks like?" These pictures were perfect, flawless, as if the woman herself had been in the room when they were created.  
  
"I saw her," Quatre's eyes seemed to be the door to his soul when he looked to Trowa. "In my dreams. I saw her with me." Trowa worried for the blond who had seemingly become detached from the life around him.  
  
"What was her name?" Trowa wondered briefly on something before hearing Quatre's answer.  
  
"Catherine (1). Her name was Catherine." Trowa frowned in thought. "She was a druid you know." Trowa froze at this news. "She was the daughter of Keithson, Head Druid of the Northeastern Earth Druids, but they all died shortly after she left to marry my father."  
  
Trowa placed a hand on the wall to steady himself. "There's a story that floats around my village. It's about a beautiful Woman who married a Man and became the queen of his country. She produced an heir before leaving for the skies." Trowa laughed to himself and tried to ignore Quatre's expression. "Of course, this was an invented story by the oldest druid in my village, and the woman was an immortal, a goddess."  
  
Quatre slowly began to blow out the candles and walk over to the door. "We had better get on with the tour. There's still so much to see." As Quatre led Trowa away, he couldn't help but feeling guilty. Quatre had wanted to show him the gallery, and he had been the one to bring up the old myth that clearly upset Quatre.  
  
"Where are we going next?" Trowa tried to liven his angel, but some how he knew the rest of the tour would be held in awkward silence.  
  
  
  
"Come on, we've only got to make it a bit more!" Duo struggled up a hill while pulling the two beings behind him. A mother held her child close to her body as Duo gripped his sword tightly.  
  
"Tell me, why are we leaving? Most of our friends have been killed, and we are walking back into the danger!" The woman protested while Duo pushed through some trees.  
  
"There is something tracking us, I don't know how it's doing it, but it's following us. If we stayed any more at the Silver Springs, we would have lead this thing strait to us. Everyone might have been killed. Once we pass through to the Terran kingdom, this creature cannot follow us."  
  
Duo labored to help the woman and her young son up the next, larger hill. "Do you doubt my words?" He questioned her while his eyes met with the joyous sight of men on horses riding towards them. Men bearing the Terran Kingdom symbol.  
  
"You know I would never doubt your word, you kept my son and myself safe. I don't know why it hunts us, but I know we'll make it out with you leading us." Duo allowed himself to smile and embraced his friend lightly.  
  
After they had started back on the path towards the riders, a dark shadow passed over Duo's face. "You might not know what's following us but I have an idea as to what it is." He waved the men on horses towards his location and then looked back towards the darkened woods. "We just might not survive this time."  
  
  
  
(1) I'm not sure if her name is said in the Anime version shown on TV but it's Catherine in the Magna so that's her name to me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-To anyone who bothered to go down this far and read a warning, I'm a big Quatre fan. I love Quatre so much and he was really sorry for what he did to Trowa in the Zero system so when he went to find Trowa and Cathy stepped in his way it meant the bitch was going down! I hate her and she will die!!!!!! No one does that to my Quatre and gets away with it!!! She and Dorothy (who will come into the story later) WILL and I repeat WILL DIE!!!!  
  
Thanks ^ _ ^ 


	6. Trowa finds the Truth

Different Worlds, Same Hearts By: Trunks lil sis  
  
I AM OFFICALY LOOKING FOR A NEW BETA. MY CURENT BETA IS HAVING ISSUES WITH SOME OF MY STORIES SO BE WARNED, THIS CHAPTER IS NOT BETA'D AND UNTIL I GET A NEW BETA EVERYTHING WILL BE COMPLETELY STOPPED. SO IF ANY ONE IS INTRESTED IN BEING MY BETA OR CAN RECOMMEND ME A BETA IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED.  
  
Confused yet? I admit freely that it was my plan to corrupt and confuse the innocent authors and readers on FFN. It is my sole goal in life to make people frustrated and want to kill me.  
  
But don't worry, Quatre's lineage is revealed in this chapter, as for Duo well - - you'll all just have to wait for the next couple of chapters. And don't get confused when I refer to Catherine as Quatre's mom cause that's her name in the manga, Trowa's sister will always be called Cathy.  
  
By the choice of the people, and if I ever get a beta, I will not kill Cathy. Now as to how I keep her alive, that's another thing. ^_^  
  
Warnings: slight 3x4 but strong 3x4 in the future. Soon to come 1x2 while at the moment there is 5xS and 6x9  
  
And I hope no one is reading this if they like Relena. Cause I'm sorry bust she is on the dark side and she will be killed. Other then that, proceed.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
"Did you enjoy the afternoon?" Quatre questioned Cathy as they met back up. The sun was beginning to set. Heero had joined Quatre and Trowa just minutes ago voicing his approval of the library.  
  
"I did very much enjoy it, Prince." Quatre allowed the girl to explain how beautiful she thought the garden was while waiting patiently. Heero seemed less then thrilled but Trowa kept silent as his sister became excited all over again.  
  
"Your Highness!!!!!" Quatre turned sharply as four guards rushed to wards them, Rasid in the lead. "It's urgent Prince Quatre!" Quatre allowed them to pull him over to a garden wall while Trowa, Heero and Cathy followed.  
  
"Calm down Rasid and tell me what happened." Quatre commanded softly. He had hoped at first it would be news of Duo but that was Symil's job and Rasid bothered himself with the prince's safety.  
  
"We need to move you to a safe location." The men began to push Quatre in the direction of the castle. A loud whistle was heard and an arrow bounced off the brick wall mere millimeters from Quatre's head. At this they crowded the prince further, swords drawn to protect him and more men came rushing to their prince's defense.  
  
Quatre struggled to free him self and reach Trowa who was left with his friends out in the open. Another man dropped dead to the ground as the prince's sharp shooters took their places and began to fire at the intruders.  
  
Quatre was knocked back into a guard and felt the brief sensation of pain before a cry was heard and the first assassin dropped to the ground from his high perch. Quatre watched soundlessly as the other three were eventually shot down as well and the threat was over.  
  
"Prince Quatre!" Quatre looked up at Rasid, the older man's eyes filled with sorrow. "Some one get a healer!" Quatre's eyes wandered duly around the men looking for who needed the healer. He looked to his left shoulder and gasped. There, deeply embedded into his shoulder was an arrow.  
  
Suddenly the pain hit him like a freight train and his legs gave out on him. He wasn't sure as to who was holding him up when his eyes began to close or who was shouting orders. His last thoughts split between wondering where Duo was and if Trowa was all right.  
  
  
  
Sally was lounging happily in WuFei's room discussing the details of the wedding when guards rushed in and practically dragged her out. WuFei followed slightly angry behind them.  
  
When Sally laid eyes on her prince the healer side of her came out full swing and she began yelling orders at her fellow healers while checking the wound over. After a few minutes of silence Sally turned back to the many people that were gathered in the room.  
  
"I want everyone out except my healers, Rasid and-" Her gaze fell to Trowa's face and she immediately recognized the look in his eyes. Going against her better judgment she made a decision before turning back to her patient. "That boy can stay." She motioned towards Trowa and waited for the people to be forced out of the room. "Rasid get over here and help me."  
  
Diligently she broke off the end of the arrow and ordered a healer to boil water. She tossed the arrow to Rasid who caught it uneasily. "Can you tell me what kind of an arrow that is?"  
  
The man looked over the engraved spirals and recognized the words. He looked up at Sally but hesitated before his eyes shifted back over to Trowa. He was standing next to Quatre's right side, a distraught look upon his face. "What is said in this room does not leave this room, do you understand?" She stated with a hard voice, almost commanding him not to speak of it.  
  
"You have my word." Sally nodded before turning back to Rasid.  
  
"It is dark writing. Only those of black blood could have written this. It is the strongest form of darkness," He brought the arrow up to his nose and took a small sniff before wrenching it away with fear. "It's coated with dark poison."  
  
A frightened look crossed Sally's face. "Then whoever attacked the prince knows. They know one of the few ways to kill him is to use black poison." At that moment Quatre's body broke into to seizures and healers were at his side holding him down until they had passed.  
  
"How can you help him?" Rasid asked as Sally finished removing the last of the arrow. Upon being pulled out the arrow tip flashed before crumbling to bits.  
  
Sally sighed and ordered another healer to bring her herbs. "I can't guarantee he'll survive but because he's only a forth he should stand a better chance." Sally roughly grabbed the ingredients handed to her and began to mash them together.  
  
"What do you mean a forth?" Sally raised an eyebrow to Trowa but did not pause in her work.  
  
"Please, my dear boy. Tell me you know, you are soul bound to Quatre. I only assumed you would know his backround and why this isn't a simple attack on our princes life." Trowa gave her a half look as he pondered over her words.  
  
He was bonded to Quatre? He knew to be bonded by the soul to another was very rare. In fact there had only been a few documented cases in all of their worlds history - - wait, so even if he was soul bound how did the healer know and just what was Quatre?  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about and how can you say we're soul bound? We've known each other for barely five days. Just what is Quatre? What aren't you telling me?" Trowa's eyes drifted down to Quatre who tossed in his fevered state. By looks there was nothing abnormal about the prince. Aside from looking sick he appeared all human, but hadn't Quatre said his mother had been a Druid? So that made him half druid?  
  
"Do yourself a favor and go down to the library, look for a old worn down book with the picture of a phoenix on the cover. I'm sure that book can answer more then I can." Trowa looked at her as if she had lost her mind. In no way was he going to leave Quatre. "Go," She spoke softly. "There is nothing more you can do here but I'll ask you not to speak about what you read in that book, Quatre is not yet ready to know."  
  
Trowa moved slowly to the door keeping his well-trained eyes on Sally. It bothered him that she seemed to know a bit more then she should, even as a healer. He wondered briefly if she was what she claimed to be before opening the door and heading down towards the library and the answers he desperately sought.  
  
As the door shut Rasid advanced on Quatre's now still form. "You're gong to give away everything, to a mere mortal." He said quietly as not to let the other healers hear.  
  
"The others are already here." She added back in another hushed voice. "The battle is drawing near and someone has to be ready. The darkness is growing and for them to attack the prince in his own land shows their desperation. Duo was also attacked, as you know. Proving that the darkness is willing to wage war with his people too. This is not good and you know. We must be prepared for the future and we must place our trust in those who seem the less the obvious choice." Sally finished mixing the ingredients and began applying the mixture to Quatre's wound.  
  
"I know very well what you speak of." Rasid answered hotly back. "I also wanted to inform you that we're all going to be having a meeting, the darkness is becoming a bit to much for us and they are definitely getting smarter. Strategically they know if they take out Quatre the Terran kingdom will fall causing the collapse of the alliance in place at the moment. And if Duo is killed we will lose valuable support. We're going to have to tell Duo."  
  
Sally nodded solemnly and began to wrap the wound. "You know I've always had the conscience, Rasid. I can't help but feel terrible for lying to people that I think need to now. I feel just awful that I'm lying through my teeth to WuFei on more then half of the things we talk about."  
  
"Don't bring your personal conflicts into this matter!" Rasid's temper finally gave way and he slammed his hand down onto the table next to Quatre's bed. "This is something bigger then a conscience. We'll soon have to reveal ourselves and prepare them for the final battle."  
  
"When?" Sally asked.  
  
"I'll check now but it will be soon, time is of the essence and to wait would be costly." Sally nodded as Rasid exited the room leaving Quatre alone with her.  
  
"I made a promise to your mother all those years ago, all those decades ago. I wouldn't let her son fall to the darkness and I promise you Quatre, things will work out." Sally pulled up the blankets to the boy's chest before walking over to the other table to write the herbs she had used. "Catherine, you bestowed too much power in your son, I believe it to be our undoing." She let the comment slip out before opening the large book and dipping her quill in black ink.  
  
  
  
"Oh gods." Trowa whispered as the book fell from his hands and smashed to the ground. Slowly backing away from the truth he turned and fled from the room. His mind ran at a million miles per hour and logic told him what he had read couldn't be true. Five hours in the library and he had found what he had wanted, but suddenly he wished he didn't know any more.  
  
"Gods let that book be wrong." He asked those above silently as he rushed back down to the healer's wing. He kept begging his mind to tell him that he was wrong; Quatre was Quatre and not some damned savior with mixed blood. That he and Quatre weren't soul bound. Most of all he begged that he, Quatre, Heero and two others would not meet for their final fate when the heavens bled, the earth opened up and the dead rose.  
  
"Tell me it's not true!" He slammed the healer's door opened and looked Sally deep in the eyes. "Tell me now!" Sally hurried to dismiss the healers and slam the door behind them."  
  
"It's true." Trowa knocked a table over in rage, the glass and medicines crashed to the floor breaking into millions of pieces. "All of it." Sally continued, as much as it hurt she had to continue. Rasid was taking too long and it had to be done now.  
  
"Tell me he's not! Tell me that won't happen. Just tell me he's not one of them!" Trowa choked on his words and tears spilled out of the corners of his eyes. "Tell me." He whispered a final time.  
  
"I wish it were some other way but it's been written for centuries. Quatre's mother knew it and besides his father it was forbidden to be spoken of."  
  
"Then how the hell do you know?" Trowa questioned back angrily. His rage was apparent as Sally sank into her seat.  
  
"I was with Catherine- Quatre's mother, fifteen hundred years ago when she had the premonition of Quatre. We took it directly to the supreme council where it was confirmed. That was the only reason Catherine agreed to marry Quatre's father. It was foreseen that Quatre would need to be half Mortal- Human, a quarter druid and a quarter God. Catherine was half Druid, half Goddess and she married a mortal man so that Quatre could save the world from the darkness's second coming."  
  
Trowa tried many times to start a sentence before giving up until he calmed his nerves. "You," He still stumbled on his words. "You were alive fifteen hundred years ago? How is that possible?" Sally chuckled.  
  
"I was a Goddess." She stated it with an amused voice. "But I fell in love with a mortal and chose to give up my immortality. I came to work in the castle as a healer where WuFei loved me as much as I loved him." Trowa looked puzzled for a moment.  
  
"But Quatre mentioned you had a younger brother." Sally nodded.  
  
"The one thing I regret was filling my little brother's head with tales of how wonderful the mortals were and how I loved the lands. I told him so much when I left and gave up my immortality he followed me. He is my responsibly though he is much older then you and able to look after himself I am sure."  
  
"So tell me again why Quatre and I and Heero have to get together to fight the darkness and Quatre has to die?" Trowa demanded getting back on track.  
  
"First off," Sally pointed out while going over to check Quatre over. "It is not just the three of you, Heero and WuFei play a large part in the future of these free lands. This darkness rose out of the shadows where it had been hiding for many millennia to strike the lands. More will be revealed with time but you must trust your patience right now, if I say anymore the balance could be disrupted." A small, sad smile crossed her face. "We are working very hard not to lose anyone to the dark side but it's a losing battle. Quatre must step up and lead his people, as must Duo. You must stand next to Quatre as his soul bound and WuFei must be the strength of them all."  
  
"You said something about Heero." Trowa pointed out.  
  
"Heero will find his soul bound here." Trowa urged her on. "He will also lose his soul bound if things remain the way they are now."  
  
"Who is he bound to?" Trowa asked. He was still very upset with what he had learned but Heero was his best friend, he had to know if his friend would ever find peace.  
  
"I can't tell you that, it is enough to know that as it stands right now Heero will lose his soul bound to the darkness." Sally's eyes lightened when she finished checking Quatre over. "His fever has broken, he's going to be alright. I'm going to ask that Quatre be taken back to his room, why don't I ask a page to escort you there." Trowa nodded and Sally placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you remember anything, remember that this is bigger then any one person. We are not fighting to save a person, or a way of life; we are fighting to save all lives and our world."  
  
  
  
"Treize attacked those with Silveran blood two days ago!" Rasid shot back at the council. "What more proof do you need that he is fully prepared to wage war on all creatures? Zechs will agree with me." The man with platinum blond hair stepped up.  
  
"As much as I wished to deny it, it is becoming much too difficult to hold them back. We have done everything possible as gods and mortals; it is now time to tell them. We can't risk either prince's life again." He smiled to Rasid. "And please call me Milliardo up here, there are no mortal ears to listen at the moment.  
  
The five celestial beings that were seated in front of them slowly debated the issue. "And where is Sally?" Asked a Goddess off the council.  
  
"She was taking care of Prince Quatre, if you'll remember he was attacked as well." Noin or Lucrezia shot out. "We all are in agreement, it is time. Relena has been given too much power from Treize, we have to move now if the alliance between Elves and Druids is to be made."  
  
"Quatre's Father is dead." Sally spoke up from the edge of the room. "I've just gotten conformation from Hilde. Quatre won't find out for at least a few more weeks but the king is dead, right on schedule." Sally offered a light bow to the council. "Does this give you enough proof? Catherine had predicted this so long ago. You allowed her to conceive with a mortal so why are you holding back from letting that child save us all."  
  
"He isn't ready." A woman answered back. "We do not doubt the friendship you had with Catherine. We do not doubt Quatre either, but if we force them together they will fall together. One bond has formed, now the other must follow."  
  
"If we continue with only one bond we will fail." A man spoke from his seat on the council. "This second bond will be much more tiring then the first and it will come during battle. But," The man paused. "I foresee that they must be told, and I voice my approval." Sally mentally cheered.  
  
"I will second this." Another man spoke up while the other three remained silent.  
  
"Please." Sally begged. "This must happen, I made that promise to Catherine and I must keep it, if not for her then her son."  
  
"Why would you push this so hard? You know what will happen in your personal life." A woman from the council asked. "You know you will die in battle if this is done." Sally nodded sadly.  
  
"I can give up my life for the sake of this world. I made the choice to hide myself from my soul bound and I will pay with my life, I have come to accept this." Sally answered truthfully.  
  
"Then I will make the majority vote and I voice my own approval." The woman offered Sally a warning glance. "Though this decision had been reached it does not mean that it will come in time." Sally's eyes widened in recognition and looked to Lucrezia.  
  
"The time difference." She offered.  
  
"How much time has passed?" Milliardo asked hopeful.  
  
"Two days. Duo is approaching the castle and the darkness will make their first attack within a day or less. Move fast and finish the first bond. You have the approval of the council, now go."  
  
One by one the gods and goddess' began to disappear until only Sally remained looking up at the one woman left. "Will we succeed?" The woman remained passive until a look of hurt flowed over her features.  
  
"My dear daughter, you do not have to die. You must remember that you gave up your immortality, I do not wish to lose a daughter." The woman's voice betrayed her.  
  
"WuFei is far too important to the future, and to die in battle is honorable." She chuckled to herself for a moment. "I'm even beginning to sound like him." Forcing herself to become serious she looked back to her mother one final time. "Death is just the beginning, I know you understand this. We are never really gone." As she vanished from view she couldn't help but confirm that she had been lying. She didn't want to die. She wanted to live a mortal life with WuFei and raise a family.  
  
"That's never going to happen." She spoke to herself as she ran to catch up with the others who had already started out for the castle. 


	7. Duo arrives

Different Worlds, Same Hearts By: Trunks lil sis  
  
Well, this is very interesting. I was originally going to wait to reveal Duo's past but I'm been chewed out to move this story along before I lose interest like my Yu-Gi-Oh * sweat drop * It will be updated . . . eventually.  
  
So yes! Duo's lineage is revealed and just in time I might add, read and find out what I mean. Also there is Heero abuse in this chapter, you'll find out why Duo smacks the hell out of Heero. . . Oops, I've said too much already.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi - - 3x4x3 FINALLY!!! 5xS, 6x9 and soon to come 1x2 (They do finally meet in this chapter)  
  
And yes, I have gotten over the fight with my beta. We just decided to smack each other in the head, and I've even got her reading some of my stuff she swore didn't exist!  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
"Quatre, please stay in bed!" A healer begged, as Quatre began to fasten his armor in the right places. "You are barely healed! Our army will win this battle, with or without you on the field!" Quatre ignored the healer with a hard face until the persistent begging became too much.  
  
"Get out, now!" At Quatre's harsh words the healer slowly back out of the room while Trowa watched silently from the other side of the room. "You're not going to try and stop me from going, are you?" Quatre asked a bit harsher then he intended.  
  
Trowa crossed the room to stand in front of the prince. Placing his hands on Quatre's small shoulders he leaned down to kiss the shorter. "I will not tell you what to do, I do not control you, though I do love you." A sad look crossed his features. "I will not stop you from going, but I will be beside you on the battle field."  
  
A shocked expression filled Quatre's face, forcing the blond to cry out in disapproval. "You have no ties to this kingdom, no reason to fight for this kingdom, and I won't have you lose your life. I forbid you from fighting." Trowa chuckled lightly at the flustered prince.  
  
"Quatre, you are my ties to this kingdom." Pouring all his love out to Quatre he made his final confession. "I love you more then my own life. If you love your kingdom then I will gladly fight for it, and for you." Salty tears fell from his eyes as he kissed Quatre again. "I would gladly die for you, and as I cannot stop you, you cannot stop me."  
  
Trowa made his final decision and clasped his hands with Quatre's. "I can only hope you place trust in me enough to allow me to stand next to you and protect you. I would give my last breath for you, and if this is my fate, then so be it." For the moment, the book was forgotten and all Trowa could think of was the blond Angel in front of him.  
  
"Trowa, I would gladly have you next to me, but neither of us will die. And when this battle is over we will discuss our future?" Quatre asked with a hopeful voice. After receiving a joyful nod from Trowa his eyes sparkled. "I love you, too." Quatre strained on his tiptoes to reach the taller boy's lips, and when they met, sparks erupted and Quatre felt a surge of energy. Neither boy pulled apart until a voice erupted from the back of the room.  
  
"Aww, Quatre, I leave for a few days and you're on the first guy you see?" Quatre's aquamarine eyes drifted to the door, and when he caught sight of the familiar figure, he pulled away from Trowa instantly and threw himself at the figure.  
  
Duo smiled genuinely at his prince and tousled the boy's hair. "Duo! I'm so happy you're okay. I was so worried when I heard your group was attacked." Duo continued to smile and embrace his friend while he looked over at Trowa.  
  
Duo looked the guy up and down before chuckling to himself. "You had better take good care of my little Quatre." Trowa nodded solemnly realizing that this was the boy's way of giving up his best friend to love. "I mean it, too." Duo pulled back from Quatre to notice the gauze wrapped around Quatre's shoulder. "Something you want to tell me about?" Duo questioned while Trowa stepped up next to Quatre and wrapped his arm around the blond.  
  
"I'm fine, Duo, and I keep telling everyone, but no one will believe me. I'm really okay." Quatre smiled while Duo gave him a skeptical frown.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter, because I'll be leading the army. Mind telling me what I'm fighting against? As I rode into the east entrance, all I could see were these dark figures moving in from the south. Not enough to take the castle but enough to give us a good fight." Duo unsheathed his sword and gave it a few good swings. "Not that I'm not ready for a good fight."  
  
Quatre shifted on his feet. "The most our scouts can say, the ones that survived I mean, is that they are dark men that appeared out of no where, bent on destroying anything in their way. And I'm backing you up." Duo shook his head but Quatre gave him a challenging look until Duo finally gave in.  
  
"All right, but I lead the main group. The only way you're getting in the fight is if our men are in trouble and we need the first reinforcements." At this Duo would not budge.  
  
"Cathy is in her room, but Heero insists that he go into battle with us." Trowa spoke up towards Quatre. "I tried to talk him out of it, but Heero always has been stubborn." Quatre nodded miserably.  
  
"I'm sorry, Trowa, I fear I'm bringing innocents into this battle." Trowa shrugged it off and pressed a kiss to Quatre's cheek.  
  
"I'm going to get Heero now, but I'll be back. Okay?" Quatre nodded happily as Trowa left the room.  
  
"You really love him?" Duo asked with a saddened expression.  
  
"More then anything else."  
  
"Congratulations then." A miserable tone was detected in his voice. Quatre turned to his best friend with a worried look.  
  
"What's wrong? I know the basic details of what happened, but tell me what troubles you." Quatre could feel the pain radiating off his closest friend and dread struck him. "Is it Solo?"  
  
A nod was the only answer as amethyst eyes turned to Quatre's and he felt his soul explode in throbbing anguish. "Solo didn't make it." As the barriers broke in his mind Duo threw himself into Quatre's arms. "I tried to save him so hard. I tried to protect him." He murmured into Quatre's shirt. "It killed him, it killed him right in front of my eyes. My mother is going to declare war and she wants me to return. With my father gone and Solo gone it's my responsibility she says, but I can't. I'm turning my back on my people, and I'll die for that."  
  
"Oh gods, Duo." Quatre rubbed Duo's back and tried to comfort him the best he could. "It is not your fault Solo is gone. He will remain in our hearts forever and your mother will understand. She will come to accept your decision and you will not die!" Quatre spoke with his strongest voice and allowed Duo to pull himself back together.  
  
"Sorry for falling apart." Duo offered softly. "Remember what I said, you're only to join the battle if Rasid signals that they're over taking us. If you do, promise me you'll stay next to Trowa, he's a good person and I know he'll protect you." Duo left without looking Quatre in the eyes.  
  
Duo stalked down the hallway to his horse in the stable and as he turned the corner he came face to face with WuFei. "Going into battle?" Duo joked as WuFei rolled his eyes.  
  
"As a matter of fact, Maxwell, I was." WuFei smiled at Duo and slipped his hands into white gloves. "Good to have you back." He said hurriedly as he turned opposite to Duo and continued on his way.  
  
Duo shook his head lightly at WuFei, a smile gracing his features. "Some day I'll figure that guy out." Duo stated as he turned back to objective. Get to the horse and save the castle.  
  
  
  
Duo plunged his sword deep into the nine-foot tall dark creature and danced out of the way of the incoming swipe at his head. His horse had long since been lost as the creature fell dead and he turned to the next one.  
  
The battle had started well enough, Duo had rallied his men and they had held the dark figures off easily, at first. It was a few minutes into the battle when Duo realized that these creatures were adapting to every move made. It was a serious problem when his moves could only be used once. It puzzled Duo as to how one creature could adapt and the rest follow without being told.  
  
Jumping out of the way of a fellow soldier, he swiped at another dark creature and cursed them to death. He knew it would have been easier to kill them if they were using weapons, but it seemed that they, themselves, were the weapons. They had long claws that he had made the mistake of touching with his arms, and it ached with white pain already.  
  
"Maxwell!" He heard WuFei's cry at the last possible second before ducking and whipping around to slice the creatures head off.  
  
"Thanks!" He screamed back as he again made his way through the creatures.  
  
"What the hell are they?" Heero asked from his horse. He and the first back up group sat a ways back from the fight, waiting for their cue.  
  
"We don't really know." Answered Quatre as he kept his eyes on Duo. He cheered every time Duo killed a creature but winced physically as he saw Duo's arm slashed. Apparently the boy had moved just a bit too slow, but he seemed to recover fast enough.  
  
"When are we going down there?" Trowa asked nervously. The battle had begun in their favor but it seemed that these creatures had never ending stamina and the men were falling fast.  
  
Out of mass chaos came a lone rider, her horse galloping fast. She reached the prince in a matter of moments and though she was tired she did not stop to allow the adrenaline to stop rushing in her system.  
  
"Duo commands that the second group be sent in without the prince." Quatre looked out raged. "He wants the second group out as fast as possible." She turned to ride back to the battle leaving the first group speechless.  
  
"What shall we do?" A soldier asked Quatre who was rolling the message over in his head. It was unusual for Duo not to trust Quatre, even in a battle.  
  
"Go get the seconds at once!" Quatre rushed and turned his eyes back to the battlefield. There were barely twenty men left compared to the hundred dark creatures that were surrounding them. What scared Quatre even more was that the creatures seamed to be directing their attacks on Duo.  
  
"This is so not good." Duo felt his back press against WuFei's as they were completely cut off from the very few men left.  
  
"Nice observation Maxwell." The battle seemed to come to a halt, as Duo and the other men remained silent, waiting for the Dark creatures to make the first move.  
  
At first Duo thought that the arrow was intended for his head until he saw the body of a creature drop. "What the hell?" WuFei spoke as hundreds of arrows came flying out of nowhere hitting the creatures with perfect aim.  
  
"Reinforcements." Duo called out happily as their chances to win were brought back up to possible. Dozens of elves rushed to their aid and within moments they had won. A very happy Duo dragged WuFei over to an elf, a very large smile upon his face.  
  
"But our troops didn't make it in time." WuFei stuttered.  
  
"Maybe not yours, but mine did." Duo spoke proudly as the blond elf bowed to him. "My mother sent you didn't she?" Duo asked with an amused voice as WuFei realized what Duo was talking about.  
  
"Prince Duo, if your mother had not sent us we would have come anyway." Duo's smile grew wider as he looked to WuFei.  
  
"WuFei, I'd like you to meet Ariawn. He's the general of the group that just came in and saved our butts." WuFei bowed lightly to the elf in respect for the noble creature before raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Cutting it a bit close weren't you?" From that comment Duo broke into a heavy laugh. Suddenly the whole scene and what had happened seemed so hilarious. The whole situation from beginning to end caused him to laugh. And it was that Duo was still laughing when Quatre and the rest of the first group finally made it down.  
  
As Quatre descended off his horse and walked over to the three the elf bowed and Quatre clasped the man's hand. "I owe you much thanks but let us go back to the castle where we can speak and mourn properly.  
  
The elf seemed a bit surprised that Quatre had noticed that two elves had fallen and was willing to mourn. Quatre also saw to it that each of the men that had been slain were brought back to the castle and prepared for a proper burial. All eighty of them.  
  
Trowa leaned casually against the wall in a conference room while Heero and a boy named WuFei stood next to him. Across the room he watched as Quatre, Duo and the elf spoke quietly.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the elf bowed to both Quatre and Duo before excusing himself. Quatre and Duo walked over to the three just seconds after that with identical smiles.  
  
"May I ask what is so funny your highness?" WuFei questioned while crossing his arms.  
  
"It's a strong alliance finally. The queen has sent her consent and we have the full support of the elves. My father has been sending troops for over two months to patrol the elves' homelands and keep them safe. Finally the elves have placed trust in us."  
  
"Why?" Heero questioned with a harsh look. "Elves are nothing but back stabbing traitors. It was a foolish decision. Cowards! That's all they are." Heero slid backwards as a fist connected with his face sending his sprawling to the floor.  
  
As he pressed a hand to his bleeding nose and his eyes rose to see Duo starring angrily at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, was that your face?" Duo turned on his heals and stalked away with an angry expression.  
  
"What the hell was that about?"  
  
Quatre shook his head disappointedly at Heero. "That was a very bad insult." Quatre said with a strange voice that caught Trowa's attention. "Duo is half elf. And his mother is the Queen of the Silveran elves making Duo the heir to the thrown. That's the only reason those elves showed up today and saved some of my men. I am greatly in their debt and I suggest you either stay away from Duo or apologize." Quatre shook his head one final time before leaving the group and going after his friend.  
  
"That was low." WuFei stood and turned back to the two men. "Duo may not be my favorite person but he is one of my closest friend and I wouldn't dream of saying something like that. " WuFei rushed after the first two leaving them leaving the two in silence.  
  
"Why did you have to go and do that." Trowa asked quietly.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You know very well of the feud between the elves and druids. I can never trust a elf, not ever again." Heero pushed off the wall and walked away from Trowa.  
  
Trowa sighed heavily. And closed his eyes. Nothing seemed to be going right. And what frightened him more was that he was beginning to believe that book he had read more and more. That book had come right out and said Prince Duo would join the forces of the Elves to those of mortals. He still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was playing this out purposely.  
  
But, his mind argued back. Just because the book was right about one thing didn't mean anything. The book had also said that Prince Duo and Heero would be soul bound but judging by the events that had just taken place the book was wrong. There was no way that those two would ever even stand next to each other.  
  
  
  
"Where were you?" WuFei asked as Sally opened the door and invited him in.  
  
"I was in the healers wing, I heard that the battle was raging so I rushed to get everything ready." She lied perfectly.  
  
"No, I meant the two days before the battle, you seemingly vanished from the castle and no one had seen you during that time." Sally sighed heavily. She knew it was time; she couldn't hide it any longer. Everyone else was going to find out the next day but she owed it to WuFei to tell him now.  
  
"I've got to tell you something WuFei." She motioned for him to sit in an empty chair as she began to pace the floor looking for a way to start. After a long silence she looked WuFei in the eyes and made her statement.  
  
"I've wanted to tell you this from the beginning, WuFei. I-I'm not who you think I am, I'm not what you think I am."  
  
"What do you mean?" WuFei questioned. Was there something wrong with her? Was she dying and didn't want to tell him. Where had she been? "Is there something wrong with you?"  
  
Sally shifted on her feet. "Sort of, it's nothing life threatening but maybe marriage threatening." She saw WuFei tense and knew there was no turning back now.  
  
"I'm a goddess err . . . I was." Sally bit her lip as WuFei dropped to the floor in shock. 


	8. New Relationships

Different Worlds, Same Hearts  
  
By: Trunks lil sis  
  
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
Pairings: 3x4!!!!! **Squeals happily** and YES!!!! THERE IS 1X2 IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!! Ahem **Clears throat** 1x2 kissing! 5xS- - Though I'm not sure when it's actually going to come back cause at this moment it's like 5xWuFei's sad little mind and finally 6x9.  
  
More confusion ahead folks! A prophecy is introduced and I explain it fairly good in here but if you need a copy of it e-mail me and I'll send it. It's a couple paragraphs I wrote up in Creative Writing while the class was watching the movie Dead Poet's society. -_-  
  
And as my friend and Beta reader YamiEmmy warns, this is an info chapter and about 750 words longer of nothing but info, sorry and I can only hope the MANY kisses between Heero and Duo make up for it. ^ _ ^  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
Duo tugged softly on his braid while looking out the window. The rain was pouring down and lightning crackled in the distance warning mortals of it's furry. "Why do I feel so sad?" Duo asked himself. 'You lost your brother father and had your whole race insulted' his inner voice argued. Rolling his eyes at the voice he rested his chin on his palm and let his amethyst eyes wander over the people below him.  
  
His head wiped around at the sound of knocking. He raised an eyes brow. "Come in?" This furthered Duo's curiosity even more. This was the observatory, all people were welcomed, and there was never a need to knock.  
  
Duo had just regained his upright position when Heero Yuy quietly walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Duo's mind remained blank for a few seconds before the past few hours and the argument came back to his mind.  
  
"Come to yell at me some more? Did you come to insult my people, me?" Duo asked with a ruthless voice. He was a prince damnit! He refused to be insulted by a mere mortal as it was.  
  
"No." Came the simple and soft answer. Duo's eyes lost none of their fierceness but his mind settled a bit.  
  
"Then why did you come." Duo turned away from the druid to look back out the window. In some senses it was considered a foolish act to turn your back to an enemy but Duo felt confident that his keen elven senses would alert him to any danger.  
  
"I came to apologize." Duo scoffed at this.  
  
"You think you can insult my race, my family and get away with it? If my people hadn't showed up I would be dead along with a lot more people. Probably you too, eventually." Duo snapped back. "Is it a fight you want? I'll give you a damn fight if that's what you want!" He dove down to retrieve a dagger from his boot sheath.  
  
"I don't want to fight you!" Heero's temper was rising. He had come to make peace with the beautiful . . . wait! Did he just say beautiful?  
  
"You've always hated my people! We got the favor of the gods and your people were left in shambles. Don't think I don't know who your father is. I know a lot more then you think!" At this Duo launched himself at the messy haired Druid.  
  
They both rolled to the ground as Duo struggled to gain control of the obviously stronger boy. "Fight me damnit!" Duo cursed as he was flipped over and lost the upper hand. "You are a druid, why don't you use some of that druid magic?" Duo provoked as Heero growled and flipped the male again.  
  
"It would be unfair, you would lose in a second!" Heero barked back as Duo landed a punch in his rib cage, knocking the breath out of him momentarily.  
  
"Like hell!" Duo gave one finally yell as Heero managed to pin his arms and legs to the floor.  
  
"I don't want to fight you." Heero spoke calmly as he looked deep into the young prince's eyes. He again struggled to gain control as the deep purple took him by surprise and he felt winded.  
  
"A little late for that, Bastard!" Duo tried desperately to buck him off as his stamina began to fail him. "Get off of me before I have you killed. Are you listening to me!?" Duo opened his mouth for another round of verbal abuse until a warm mouth clamped over his. So there, on the floor laid Prince Duo being pinned down by a druid and kissed.  
  
Duo stopped his struggles almost immediately and felt himself melt into the kiss. His mind begged his body to cooperate and stop the kiss but his body paid no heed. Something in his heart told him this was right. As much as his mind tried to reason with him logic was thrown out the window and he pressed himself upwards deepening the kiss.  
  
Moments later Duo collapsed back down to the ground out of breath and looked up into deep cobalt eyes. Suddenly reality slapped him in the face and he scrambled out from under the slightly larger boy.  
  
Duo rushed to the door and pulled it open with a ferocious tug. He fled the room leaving a stunned Druid and his beautiful elven dagger laying in wait, both wanting to be claimed.  
  
  
  
"WuFei! Please calm down!" Sally pleaded with the one she loved as he paced her room in vehemence.  
  
"Calm down! Calm down you say! How do you expect me to calm back down when the one person I love the most has just been lying to me for the past ten years I've known her. You didn't just lie to me about your past, you've been lying about who you are!" WuFei spat back ignoring the tears running down Sally's face. It was tearing him apart just as much as it was her.  
  
"I did what I though was right. Would you have fallen in love with me if you had known I gave up my immortality so I could come down to this world and win myself into your heart? Would you have even thought I was sane?" She questioned back. "I made my decision to live a mortal life with you, tell me that doesn't count for something!"  
  
WuFei stopped his pacing and looked back up at her. "I cannot love one that lies to me." With that said he practically ran from the room. Sally collapse to the ground, her sadness and tears seeping into her heart.  
  
In a blind rage she threw her hands out and with a surge of power the objects in her room were forced off the room and glass shattered. In surprise she looked down to her sweaty palms while wiping her tears away with her sleeve. "What?"  
  
"You're reverting." Sally turned slowly to see Lucrezia standing in the doorway.  
  
"What do you mean, I shouldn't have any of my powers." Sally shakily rose to her feet, using the side table as her support.  
  
"Being mortal is judged by the heart. Your heart just broke and therefore it is reverting to the way it was before you met WuFei. It's slowly turning back the clock, I suppose you'll be regaining your full abilities any second." Lucrezia reported to her friend.  
  
"But you and Milliardo love each other, and you're both immortal." Sally began to idly fix her hair while questioning back.  
  
"Love is not unheard of with the gods and you know that. It is simply that you fell in love with a mortal. Milliardo and I have loved each other for thousands of years and in many past lives, surely you understand this." Sally nodded slowly and slipped her ring off her finger. Setting it softly on the table she let her gaze linger on it for just a few moments.  
  
With a flick of the wrist faster then a mortal could see time froze and she raised her eyes to her best friends. "We can't ever really be mortal, only age will kill us in mortal form. Flesh wounds have no affect and it is time for my to realize that WuFei would have found out soon or later." Looking back out to the window she let a brief yet sad smile cross her features. The rain had stopped in mid air, as had the mortals around her and all over the land. "I suppose it's time to tell them?" After a nod from Lucrezia she moved towards the doorway. "We must move fast then, the darkness will not be frozen and it will move faster with the pause in time."  
  
  
  
"Quatre?" Trowa's eyes widened as he looked at the frozen world around them. The blond had his nose buried in a book while the two of them explored the library with a new found interest; the interest of love.  
  
"Mm, yes Trowa?" Quatre didn't bother to look up from his book until he felt a soft hand being placed on his arm. He raised his eyes into the worried ones of his soul mate. Yes, Quatre had come to the conclusion that he and Trowa were bonded, soul bonded, if he wasn't mistaken.  
  
"Look out the window and tell me if that is supposed to happen." He commanded quietly and escorted the shorter over to the window. Quatre's eyes widened and he froze in horror as he realized everything around them had frozen.  
  
"What's going on?" Quatre breathed and Trowa wondered briefly if Quatre was speaking to him, or himself.  
  
Trowa reached to grasp the blonde's delicate hand in his own, more protective one, and pulled him away from the window. "I don't know what's happening but we have to find someone else, we have to find out what happened." Trowa led the both of them out of the room and down the maze of passageways he had memorized.  
  
About that time, WuFei was stalking down the hall way when he crashed into Heero coming from the opposite direction. WuFei jumped off the floor almost immediately to eye the boy warily. "What?" Heero asked, genuinely curiously.  
  
"You have Duo's aura mixing with yours." Heero had only a moment to recognize the words before he was knocked forcefully down to the ground and a sword was pointed at this throat.  
  
"Tell me what you did you him!" WuFei shouted angrily.  
  
"I didn't do anything to him." Heero lied through his teeth. But WuFei couldn't prove it, could he?  
  
"Liar! Since you're new to this castle I'll clue you in on something. I'm a Dragon Mage descendant. I can read your aura just by looking at you and I clearly see Duo's mixed with it. I can also tell when you're lying by the color it changes, so don't bother lying again." WuFei hissed through partially closed teeth. He was still very upset about being deceived by Sally, it seemed she was the only one who could lie to him without being caught, and this only ensnarled him further.  
  
Weighing in the situation, Heero decided his best chance for survival would be to simply tell the truth. "I-I kissed him." His voice betrayed him by the slight stutter.  
  
WuFei remained silent for a moment before his face slightly softened and he pulled his sword back. "I congratulate you." WuFei reached down to offer the druid a hand up. Heero eyed the hand warily before accepting and rising to his feet.  
  
"Congratulations on what?" Heero asked while WuFei merely smiled at him, eyeing Duo's dagger, attached to the other's hip.  
  
"You'll find out later." WuFei finished sheathing his sword before his face turned hard again. "Something involving magic has happened and we must get to the main council room." Heero opened his mouth to question why but WuFei must have seen this coming for he just gestured to the courtyard visible from there.  
  
Heero's eyes widened as he caught sight of the frozen people. "Which way?" He asked as they set off together for the main room.  
  
When Quatre and Trowa reached the door to the main council room, they were greeted by Heero and WuFei. Duo himself being nowhere in sight. Trowa tugged as hard as he could on the brass handles before giving up and shrugging his shoulders.  
  
It was when Duo rounded the corner, and the five of them were together, when the doors gave a sudden lurch and slowly opened. The five boys wandered in, Trowa protecting Quatre's form with his own and all jumped slightly when the doors slammed shut behind them.  
  
Quatre reached forward to grasp Trowa's hand as a loud explosion was heard and the torches began to light themselves. Quatre's eyes immediately settled on the figures in the corner. He recognized all a few and he speculated as to who those few were.  
  
"Prince Quatre, Prince Duo, Dragon Descendant WuFei, High Druid Trowa and High Druid Heero, thank you for granting us your presence." Milliardo spoke without pausing in breath. "Time has been frozen so that we might speak. Though time means nothing. The darkness cannot be stopped and for that reason we must speak quickly."  
  
Sally stood quietly next to Lucrezia trying to avert her eyes from WuFei. She could feel his eyes wander over her frequently and with her immortality returning to her, she could sense his most forward feelings.  
  
"What's going on here?" Quatre asked. "Sally? Rasid?" Quatre noticed the dead silence was unnerving and felt the need to break it. "Please, would somebody explain what's happening to us, to the world?" Quatre motioned to the open windows and Sally took her cue by stepping forward.  
  
"Please bear with us, what we're about to tell you will seem almost impossible but it's imperative you believe us and work with us." Sally waited for the approval of those around her before looking back over to Quatre's group.  
  
"Prince Quatre, I must ask if you know exactly the blood of your mother." With a shake of Quatre's head Sally took a deep breath. "Fifteen hundred years ago, your mother and I were very close friends. While I was a full goddess she was only half. Her mother was a druid while her father was a god." Sally let the information sink in. She knew for a fact the truth had been hidden from Quatre for his whole life  
  
"I'm very sorry this information must come from us, but as gods it is our duty." Sally clasped her hands and nodded to Milliardo.  
  
"For us to explain every thing it would take far too long. Though time has stopped, nothing else magical has. Catherine, Quatre's mother, foresaw the birth of a son, a son she would name Quatre. This son would rise to be a powerful leader and a powerful man. This boy would lead his friends and family into the final battle the world will ever see." Milliardo said, locking eyes with Quatre. "You are the one. We, as gods, are powerless. We may have retained our powers here, but it will not affect the darkness waging war on this world."  
  
"Are you going to explain this darkness to us?" Duo asked.  
  
"To be truthful, we don't know what it is." Lucrezia spoke up. "There are very few documents left over from the first time it rose. We know these dark creatures can be killed, but they adapt so fast it is very hard to kill after the first death. The most important thing we do know is that there are three main dark powers. One male and two female, Treize, Une and. . . ." Lucrezia was cut off by an angry look from Milliardo. "And another." She added in a much smaller voice.  
  
"To make a long story short, certain events must be carried out to ensure everyone's survival." Sally sighted and blew hair out of her eyes.  
  
"NO!" Trowa's cry surprised everyone. "No." Quatre became concerned for the shaking boy and grasped his hand. "I refuse to let your little plan play out. I won't let Quatre die." Gasps filled the room and muscles tensed.  
  
"You don't have a choice." Lucrezia argued back. "The prophecy will be completed or we will all die. Are you willing to sacrifice everyone? If the prophecy isn't completed, it won't matter because we'll all be killed."  
  
"I won't let him die!" Trowa threw back, anger clouding his senses.  
  
"What's one life compared to millions!" Lucrezia shouted back. "You don't seem to understand. I disagree with Sally sharing this information with you before it could be explained. Quatre has the gift and if he doesn't use it, it will eat away at him. The darkness cannot win, plain and simple. Quatre is not the only one who must die, many people will die, many who deserve to die and those that do not, but we are not to judge fate. The prophecy was created for a reason, to give us a chance to win!"  
  
"It won't stop." Sally offered up again. "The prophecy has a mind of it's own, more a spirit I should say. It will try very hard to carry out what fate has laid out for us. People that must die for the future will die."  
  
"I will die." Duo spoke softly. "For love?" He asked. He needed to know. He needed to be sure.  
  
"Yes." Sally nodded. "For love. For the one you love."  
  
Horror was plastered onto Quatre's face, as he finally understood everything. He knew for a fact he would give his life up for the people he loved, for the one he loved more then his own life, just as Duo would do.  
  
Quatre turned to look at Duo and a frown crossed his features. If Duo cold accept the fact he was going to die, why couldn't he? Was it such a big deal? Didn't he want to save the world?  
  
"Total faith, we're relying on the total faith that you're not screwing us over." Duo stated. "I've only got one more thing to say and you will hear me out. I'm willing to fight, and I'm willing to die. But Quatre will not die. He's my best friend and so much more then a savior. You're hiding something much more then what you've told us and until you spill it out, I'll protect Quatre."  
  
The gods and goddess' looked at each other in uncertainty until Milliardo shook his head. "There was another way but the time of action has past. Your lives might have been saved if things had happened differently but now we must look towards the future. A battle is coming and the prophecy has begun."  
  
"We are fighting this battle to stay alive, while you have nothing to worry about!" WuFei yelled furiously.  
  
"Not true, WuFei." Sally said softly back. "There will be casualties of all races, including the gods."  
  
"Name me a god that will die! Name me a god that will suffer as those who live in the mortal world are taken down by these dark creatures."  
  
"You want the name of one of the immortals that will die?" After receiving a curt nod from WuFei her face changed to indecision. "Me." WuFei's jaw dropped to the floor, figuratively of course, as his mind registered denial.  
  
"You?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"It was not always so but for the greater cause I will give up my life. I am willing to die if it means everyone else will live and darkness will not prevail." Sally paused a moment before crying out in pain and dropping to one knee.  
  
With a defining crash that caused mortal and immortal alike to cover their ears, Sally again cried out in pain. Within seconds the other gods and goddess' were crowded around her. WuFei fought off the impulse to wrap her up in his arms and make everything go away.  
  
"Another battle is upon us." She huffed trying to regain her senses and it was at this time Quatre noticed time had reverted back to normalcy. "They've broken through my defenses." Raising her eyes to Duo's they locked into place and with much sorrow she informed him silently that this was his last battle. "Go!" She urged them one last time before collapsing fully to the ground.  
  
Quatre and the others stared dumbly around at each other for a few moments before logic won them over. "You heard what they said! Let's go!" Quatre turned to leave the large room when Trowa caught his arm.  
  
"As I've said before, I can't stop you from going but I'm going with you. I will protect your life with my own, and I won't be argued with in this matter." Quatre nodded in acceptance, both he and Trowa rushed out of the room.  
  
WuFei gave Sally a sad look before deciding against going near her. Rushing from the room he refused to admit that he felt tears pricking the sides of his eyes.  
  
"This is yours." Heero offered the dagger to Duo with the hilt towards him.  
  
"Accept it as an apology. I doubt after this battle I will need it." Duo flashed him a small smile. "And believe me when I say I'm sorry." In a moment of rush Duo leaned forward to press his lips to Heero's. Before Heero had time to deepen that kiss Duo was pulling back and rushing out to the battle that was just moments away.  
  
Heero stood shocked for a moment before he looked back at the gods. "I won't let him die. Understand this now, he dies and I'll die with him." Shooting them a dark look he charged out of the door and down the now vacant hallway.  
  
"Do you think that was enough?" Lucrezia asked Milliardo as they helped Sally up to her feet.  
  
"If they don't want to die that had better have been enough." Milliardo replied back coldly. "They're playing with fire, and not only are they going to burn themselves, but they're going to burn everyone else as well."  
  
Rasid shook his head slowly with a rare smile gracing his face. "Some how I think WuFei knows something we don't, and that something just might be enough."  
  
  
  
**This is just a warning note that there will be a death in the next chapter but I'm not saying who!**  
  
-Okay, if you know me as an author you know I could never kill off a G-boy but that doesn't save anyone else! Errrrrr, Lucrezia and Milliardo are safe but that's it I swear! 


	9. From battle springs love

Different Worlds, Same hearts, Chapter nine.  
  
  
  
"Holy . . . " Duo trailed off as he steadied the horse he sat upon.  
  
"Shit." WuFei finished for him. Duo turned sharply to look at one of his best friends. He had never heard the male curse before, and no matter how humoring it was, Duo had to focus back on the coming battle.  
  
"I don't think we're going to win this." Quatre said desperately. "We don't have the soldiers, or the stamina." The Prince, and soon to be King stated. And it was true. Thousands of men, some upon horses and some on foot, were behind them, ready to fight to the death. But for every man behind them, three shadow creatures marched towards him. "I hope your mother sends some serious reinforcements, Duo, or else this kingdom is going to fall, and it's going to fall today.  
  
Duo nodded and drew his sword, giving one final look at the men and woman that surrounded him. WuFei had drawn his sword and Quatre held his awkwardly. To his left he watched Trowa, Heero and surprisingly Cathy beginning to draw their power. At least Heero and Cathy saw that they would have to fight to breathe. "Quatre . . ." Duo began and Quatre exhaled loudly, purposely.  
  
"I know, stay with the reinforcements until you need us." Duo watched Quatre and Trowa share a look.  
  
"I mean it, don't come charging down the hill if it looks like I'm about to be killed. This is the biggest battle we will have ever fought in. And when it is over, if we win, you will be needed to take the throne and guide your people." Sweat covered his brows as the shadow figures became closer and closer, it would only be a few moments now.  
  
Duo looked quickly to Heero before holding his sword up high towards the gods and any other beings above them. "We ride to win! And we will never back down from what we believe in, because we live, breathe, and love!" Duo screamed as he, WuFei and three hundred other men and women charged towards the creatures.  
  
"Trowa," Quatre spoke to Trowa but looked towards Heero with suggestion. "Duo will not die, believe me when I say this." The blonde's regular smile had fled long ago and now he watched with clear eyes as the first row of soldiers, Duo's row, encountered the shadows. It was a blood bath.  
  
Duo couldn't take much more, as he slashed at another creature. Five minutes, they had only been fighting minutes and they had already lost half of their group. It was a feat in its self that Duo and WuFei had remained side by side, protecting each other.  
  
"You're moving slower today, Maxwell!" WuFei called over the sounds of clashing metal and cries of pain.  
  
"You know me WuFei, I'm always slow!" With a crash Duo paled. He had lost his sword. He had just taken the head off another demon creature when it snapped. Whether under strain or not, it had broken, and he now was left without a way to protect himself.  
  
Jumping out of the way he grabbed a shield off the trampled grass. He raised it just in time to protect himself and then dropped it again as a man ran into him accidentally. A dark creature stood over him ready to kill, and it was now that he saw the fangs upon the creature's mouth and sharp claws ready to slash.  
  
He covered his face as best he could and waited for the pain. He opened his eyes just seconds later to see the creature floating in mid air. Suddenly it exploded, showering everyone in a fifteen-foot radius with black blood. Duo looked up to the other troops waiting atop a large hill, specifically to Heero. Duo nodded in thanks at Heero's raised hands. The damn Druid had saved his life.  
  
Reaching down, he pulled a sword out of a dead man's body, but first offering a quick prayer and thanks. And again he resumed his fight.  
  
"They're being slaughtered." Trowa stated watching one-man fall after another. "There's barely thirty men left, we should move in now." Quatre bit his lip in thought before nodding quickly.  
  
"We will ride to help them in five minutes, not before, and certainly not after." Quatre smiled warmly when Trowa's warm hands covered his own shaking cold ones. No words were spoken, no words needed to be spoken.  
  
"Duo!" WuFei screamed as a large dark creature plunged its claws into Duo's stomach. The Elvin prince collapsed to the ground gasping in short ragged breaths. "Duo, are you all right!" WuFei fought his way over to Duo who had managed to pull himself back up to his feet.  
  
Duo reached down to grab his sword and managed to kill the creature that had caused him such pain. "I-I'll be a-all right." Duo stumbled over his words as his voice began to waver. "B-but I-I-I think I m-might b-be po- poisoned." He now slurred his words, and WuFei wrapped an arm around Duo's narrow shoulders.  
  
"I'm taking you back to the castle!" WuFei decided in a split second.  
  
"No!" Duo pushed away from him and pointed his sword at WuFei's chest. "W- we're fi-fighting for this c-castle. G-get out there a-and kill s- something." WuFei nodded slowly, understanding Duo completely.  
  
"Here come the first reinforcements!" Duo heard WuFei call, then another call was added by a solider he couldn't identify. "The Elves are here too! And they've brought the fairies!" Duo smiled faintly, he knew he could count on his race.  
  
It was just seconds later that Duo lost all of his strength and sank to the floor again. This time he knew he wouldn't be getting up. His energy was spent, the world was spinning, and he was beginning to lose feeling in his body.  
  
"What did I tell you, WuFei?" Duo demanded when warm arms wrapped around him again.  
  
"I'm not WuFei." Came a strong but gentle voice. Duo looked to the one assisting him and shook his head.  
  
"I don't need your help." Duo stated stubbornly.  
  
Heero brought up his sword to block a blow by one of the creatures. He was relieved to see that when the reinforcements had come, it had been enough to tip it in favor of the side of good.  
  
"You do, now stop struggling." Duo watched Heero close his eyes and suddenly a warm feeling washed over the both of them. "It's a shield, but it'll only last so long, so listen carefully." Heero propped Duo up again. "I'm a good swordsmen, but I'm not that good. I'm going to transfer my power to you, in order for you to finish this battle. It will only last for a minute or two, but it should be enough time."  
  
Now Duo felt a second warmth spread over him, this one was much different from the one before. "Why are you doing this?" Duo asked, with feverish eyes.  
  
"Because-" Heero trailed off, not really sure on what his answer should be. Suddenly he sprang forward just centimeters to press his warm lips to Duo's cold. They shared a brief kiss before Heero pulled back. "Remember to hurry." With all of his strength he pressed hard on Duo's heart and with a blinding light the power had transferred.  
  
Duo felt immediately great. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, it was calming, soothing, and yet he felt another presence in his mind. And for some strange reason, he could venture it was Heero. Heero had somehow made his way into his mind, not just his heart.  
  
Duo looked to Heero concerned. The druid suddenly looked younger and fragile. He struggled on his feet as Duo stood firmly on his own. "Will you be al-" Duo began to ask but Heero cut him off with a weak voice.  
  
"Go!" He pushed against Duo and sent him off in another direction.  
  
Filled with new power, he blazed through the shadows, destroying one after another. Not only was he fighting to protect Quatre, and to avenge his brother, but he was also fighting for himself. He was fighting to have a future, and just because he wasn't quite sure where it was going didn't mean he couldn't look forward to it. His mind thought fast and calculated there were maybe twenty creatures left, and with the reinforcements, there were plenty of men.  
  
Duo suddenly felt something drain out of his chest. He paused immediately to press a hand to his chest. He pulled his hand back bloody, but he had known that was there. So what was bothering him? What was making him feel like he had just lost something important?  
  
Heero!  
  
He turned from the creature he had wanted to kill just seconds ago to run back to Heero. His eyes widened when he spotted the Druid. Apparently some of the creatures had noticed Heero's lack of strength and were targeting him.  
  
"I'm not going to make it!" He screamed to himself. He knew there wasn't enough time to get Heero and himself out of the way. There wasn't enough time to warn Heero and there wasn't enough time to think up a different way to deal with a situation.  
  
It took the forcing of cold steel into his upper right shoulder to force him back into reality. He cried out in pain alerting those around them. Those soldiers in return killed the last of the shadow creatures and Duo feel to the earth next to an unconscious Heero.  
  
All of Heero's energy had left him and the burning where a shadow's claws had penetrated the skin, remained.  
  
"Buddy," Duo spoke slowly, gasping for air. "You owe me big time." He gave one more gasp of breath before collapsing onto Heero's chest.  
  
'Who's crying?' Heero asked himself as he slowly gained consciousness. His limbs ached and he felt the dull throb of a headache, but he noted he was still alive. And if he wasn't mistaken, quite warm.  
  
"Heero's waking up." He recognized that voice as Trowa's. "Do you want me to tell him?"  
  
'Tell me what?' Heero asked himself. 'Who's crying?' He could hear soft sobs muffled by some kind of clothing.  
  
He opened his eyes and slowly forced his body upwards. He noticed the room was finely furnished, and it took him just a few more seconds to decide it was the room he had been given when they had first arrived.  
  
"Trowa?" He noticed his best friend holding Quatre, silently rocking the blonde back and forth. "What's wrong?" He had seen the young prince smile, laugh, and risk his life fighting with his people. But now the blonde was a pile of goo in his lover's arms. It seemed to Heero that the sobs that wracked his body were stronger then he could take.  
  
"We took a lot of hard hits in that last battle." Heero frowned and propped himself up farther, Trowa and Quatre occupied the chair just a bit from him.  
  
"How bad?" His eyes searched the room for Duo, Duo and that male who was always with him, WuFei.  
  
"Bad." Trowa spoke low as he rubbed circles over Quatre's back. "I will speak to you alone." He kissed Quatre's head and calmed him. "Everything will be all right. My father always told me that when a man faces dark times, he can either let it consume him or he can fight back and win. We won't let this darkness beat us, and we'll live in peace again."  
  
Trowa stood swiftly and walked from the room, Quatre still in his arms. "He doesn't want to tell you." Heero jumped slightly as WuFei stepped away from the window, he hadn't seen the male there.  
  
"Trowa won't tell me what?" WuFei shook his head and crossed the room.  
  
"I didn't say he wouldn't tell you. I just said he doesn't want to tell you. He knows how you'll react, much like I did."  
  
"React?" Heero asked confused as he pushed the covers back and threw his legs over the bed. He made to get up but did not move. "And where's Duo?"  
  
"Fighting for his life." WuFei uncrossed his arms and sat in the spare seat. "Hear me out before you go charging down to the healer's wing." WuFei requested. "One of the shadow creatures struck him in the abdomen with its claws. Those claws, apparently, contain some kind of poison. As if that wasn't enough, he took a blade for you." WuFei almost seemed to spit on Heero. "He's fighting for his life, because he loved you so much. He loved you to the point that he pushed you out of the way and took a sword almost through the heart. I was the first one to reach him, and I saw the sword go strait through his body.  
  
"I don't have much in this world. All of my family is either dead or back in my old country. Quatre and Duo are all I have. Quatre is going to be king, he's known it since he was born, so I can't bother him with wanting company. But Duo is different, I think you know that. Duo always made time for me. It didn't matter what he was doing, who he was talking to, he saw I needed a friend; someone to talk to and he made the time. He's all I could ever ask for in a friend, and that's about to be taken away from me. All because of you!" WuFei stood suddenly and kicked the chair out from under him. "If he didn't love you so much I'd kill you."  
  
"I-I-I-I didn't -" Heero stumbled over his words, taken back on the usually calm boy's rage.  
  
"I he dies, you die." WuFei became calm again. "They found the king's body. Quatre's officially the New King. But he's not taking it very well, with Trowa's sister's death."  
  
Heero looked wide eyes at him. "Cathy's dead? But Trowa didn't seem very upset!" Heero said.  
  
"Did you not see Quatre? Trowa can't afford to be sad or upset. He's got to take care of Quatre. Quatre's devastated that Duo is more then likely going to die and only Trowa can help him. We all mourn the dead in our own way. Trowa's is by supporting Quatre."  
  
"How did she die?" Heero asked, standing slowly, his knees shaking.  
  
"That's part of the reason Quatre's so upset." WuFei extended a hand to Heero, intending to help him down to the healer's wing. "She died protecting Quatre. She knew how much Trowa loved Quatre, and she loved Trowa. She knew her brother would waste away into nothing if Quatre died, as would this land and all of its people."  
  
WuFei supported much of Heero's weight as they made their way over to the door. "Let it be noted right now that I'm only doing this because Duo loves you. He might deny it, but I saw the way he looked at you in the battlefield and how he was willing to sacrifice his life for you." WuFei helped him down the first of many corridors. "But if you break his heart, or allow him to pass from the world," WuFei paused in speech and walking. "I'll kill you slow and as painfully as possible."  
  
Heero simply nodded.  
  
  
  
Quatre sobbed into the soft silk sheets of his bed, he tried his best to ignore the soothing voice of his lover. His tiny body shook with pain, not physical pain, but mental. He felt Trowa's anguish and Heero's. And while they had won the battle and driven back the dark creatures for at least a few days, a week at the most, he still felt terrible.  
  
And the way he saw it, he had reason to feel terrible. No, not terrible, he felt like an awful person. He had invited Trowa, Heero and Cathy to stay with him and bond somehow. He had promised them an enjoyable time where they could all get along. And what had he given them? He had thrown them into battle, and gotten Cathy killed. He had killed Trowa's sister. 'Trowa should hate me.' Quatre reasoned to himself. 'And if he's supposed to hate me, why is he being so nice to me? How can he still love me?'  
  
"I love you Quatre," Trowa stated, "Because you taught me how to live. The first time I saw you, I knew I loved you. And Cathy saw that too. She knew I loved you, she knew, and she gave up her life. I mourn as you do Quatre, I'm sure you can tell." Trowa smiled faintly as Quatre raised puffy-red aquamarine eyes to emerald green eyes. "Cathy saw what I needed, and that was for you to live. I loved my sister dearly and nothing has ever hurt so much as this, but she did what she had to do."  
  
"How can you stand to be around me?" Quatre asked, his voice a soft steady rhythm. "I killed your sister."  
  
"NO." Trowa pulled Quatre into a deep and safe embrace. "You did not kill her, and her memory will live on." He pressed a kiss to Quatre's head. "Because we will remember her together."  
  
Trowa pulled away from Quatre and moved to the other side of the room. Once there he picked an object up and brought it slowly over to Quatre. "But now it's time for you to rise up. Your father is dead and the only thing your people have left is you. I will stand by your side as you fight, and I will help you win." He slowly set the kings crown upon Quatre's head. "We'll win, as long as we fight." 


	10. Would you live for me?

*** Warning : Not Beta'd ***  
  
Different Worlds, Same hearts Chapter ten  
Heero stroked Duo's sweat covered forehead with gentle care. Duo's brown hair had been matted to the side and his face drenched in liquid. His skin was a pale, sickly white, almost unnatural. He hadn't moved in hours and if it wasn't for the rise and fall of his chest, one might not have thought him to be alive. In fact, the rise and fall was so minuet that it was barely visible.  
  
Heero had no words as he gazed upon the elf he loved. And wasn't quite sure when love had snuck up on him, and he hadn't had a clue it could hurt so much. It simply had appeared one day, without warning. It had begun with lust but now was developing love, as if it was a person of it's own. Every time he gazed upon the face of the heir to the northern elves thrown, he felt something deep within his stomach he couldn't explain. It felt weird, as if many butterflies were fluttering around inside of him, or bubble floating around. But as it was weird, it was also enjoyable. It gave him a sense of reality and something to cling onto, something he had not had before their meeting.  
  
"I don't know what to say." Heero whispered quietly. He held Duo's right hand in his left strongly. "I want- I need you to get better." The prince remained quiet and unmoving. "Because if you don't, I just don't know what I'd . . ." He broke off.  
  
"I see you've discovered fate." Milliardo said quietly from the doorway. The tall blonde had entered just moments before and felt it necessary to speak right away.  
  
"What do you mean?" Heero did not relinquish his grasp on Duo's hand, but simply turned his head to the fallen God.  
  
Milliardo smiled and pressed himself off the wall. "It is very interesting that you have discovered fate and how to change it, without actually knowing." Heero looked at him with just a hint of anger, he hated when people spoke in riddle to him. "Let me put it this way instead, so you might understand it. Fate is inevitable, you cannot stop fate and to try is futile. But fate can be manipulated, changed if you will. Certain events can be shaped or altered so that the main objective is still reached, but the facts surrounding it are not as they would have been before.  
  
"For example, the battle and blood shed that has passed over this kingdom for now. Fate had predetermined everything that we know, and some things we do not know. Fate is much like life its self, in the way that we might have judgment passed over us. Fate needs champions for the final battle, and of those champions all must be in touch with life. Fate determined that you would need to acknowledge the world as something more then just a place to live and exist, and it saw Duo as the perfect way to teach that to you."  
  
Heero rolled the words over in his head. "So Duo can't die, right?" He asked, hopeful.  
  
"In that assumption you are wrong. Fate and death are two very different things. When I compare fate to something that lives, I mean it in the highest degree. Fate can often be rash and act without thought; causing death, war and unseen consequences." Milliardo moved across the room, stepping evenly and carefully. "But Duo is a strong individual, and as fate can be cruel, it can also be generous. You and Duo are meant to be together, your hearts knew before they told you so."  
  
Milliardo stood next to Duo's bed. "You are needed in the main hall." Heero looked suspiciously at him.  
  
"I'll catch the recap from Quatre."  
  
Milliardo shook his head. "No, you don't understand. That little display you had on the battlefield announced the two of you as life partners, lovers and mates. Since Duo is unable to attend the crowning of Quatre to king, you must go and represent the both of you. If you do not attend Duo's name will be tarnished in this kingdom and others."  
  
"But we're not lovers! I care deeply for him and I suspect how he feels for me, but that is it!" Heero looked sharply at Duo as if he was afraid their conversation had woken him, he almost wish it had.  
  
"It doesn't matter, if you do not appear more troubles will arise." Heero nodded slowly and released Duo's hand.  
  
"I'll be back." He whispered and pressed a kiss to Duo's sweaty forehead. "And then I'll tell you all about Quatre becoming king." And as he expected, the sleeping boy gave no answer. "You won't leave his side?" Heero asked Milliardo. "I don't want him to be left alone." Milliardo nodded and took Heero's seat.  
  
Heero slipped into the main hall must mere seconds after the ceremony had begun. He stood near the back, WuFei only a few feet from him. The room was warmed and even with such short notice it was decorated with grand things. In the center of the room stood Quatre and the council, apparently they weren't waiting time.  
  
"How is Duo?" WuFei stepped silently closer to him.  
  
"From what I can tell, he's not getting any better." Heero watched a large crown being placed upon Quatre's head. Strangely the crown looked bigger when placed upon the small prince turned king. "I'm worried."  
  
"I ask Quatre be allowed the see Duo by himself soon." Trowa asked, standing on the other side of Heero.  
  
Heero nodded, as much as he wanted to keep Duo to himself, he understood that Quatre had known Duo much longer and had one of the few rights. "I'm sorry about Cathy." Heero met Trowa's eyes. "The three of us grew up together and I hoped we would grow old together. But we will remember her together." Trowa neither nodded nor spoke against Heero's words; he simply turned his eyes back to Quatre's form, a strange look upon his face.  
  
What seemed like hours later, to Heero, the ceremonies were finished and Quatre was making his way over to their group. WuFei slipped away silently and Heero suspected he was going to see Duo. "You've been to see him?" Quatre asked with a small voice.  
  
"Yes." Heero acknowledged Quatre. "When you go and see him take care, his appearance is disturbing. I'm scared for his life." Quatre nodded solemnly. He hadn't known Heero for very long, and it was known that Druids didn't usually get along with anyone but the forest animals; still, there was something about Heero that grabbed his attention. Maybe he was beginning to see the friendship qualities in Heero; Much like Duo had begun to see something more in Heero before they even knew each others names.  
  
"Guards!!!!" Quatre whipped around at the familiar scream. "Guards now!" WuFei came sprinting into the room, a look of sheer terror upon his features. Knowing he had caught the attention of those in the room he began to sprint from where he had come from, but this time a dozen men and women followed after him. This included Quatre, Trowa and a much panicked Heero.  
  
Quatre pressed his lips together hard and stepped cautiously over the dead bodies of guards, the guards in charge of standing watch at Duo's door. "What has happened?" Quatre demanded, out of breath.  
  
"I don't know your highness." WuFei instructed the guards to throw their weight against the door.  
  
"Someone has murdered these guards and locked themselves in the room with Prince Duo." A guard informed the new King. "We know that there are more then two in there, for we have heard them talking." Quatre nodded and stepped up the door.  
  
"This is the King, I will not harm you if you unlock this door right away. Our friend is injured and he must have medical care." Quatre tried not to sound desperate, though he very much was. There were hushed voices and Quatre placed his ear on the door. "I swear on my word you will not be harmed, but please let us aid him."  
  
Quatre's eyes widened when he heard a soft elven voice, speaking her natural tongue. Quatre looked immediately over to WuFei who nodded in agreement. "Solaris, we didn't mean for Duo to be hurt!" Trowa looked sharply at Heero as Quatre pounded on the door. "Open up, before you do something that cannot be repaired!"  
  
"Lieiso." Came the soft reply.  
  
"I don't have time to play with you, Solaris, it's me, Quatre!" There was only silence.  
  
"I don't care what my mother said." She spoke now in the tongue they all understood. "You've hurt him, and we will take him back home." Ignoring decorum, Heero shoved past Quatre to bang on the door.  
  
"I don't care who you are, but open this door now!" Quatre shook his head.  
  
"That's not going to solve anything." Quatre motioned for the guards to begin breaking the door down again. "Think about it, Solaris, There is a war coming up. The alliance has just settled, and if you do this there is no guarantee that I can honor it."  
  
"I trusted you with him, Quatre, and you let him get hurt. He could die, Quatre, he could die!" The door gave way a bit and Quatre encouraged the guards.  
  
"I'm going to put it nicely, Solaris, because we've been friends since my early years. I won't let you take Duo, and everyone in this castle will fight for him. And you'll kill him if you take him away. Solaris, he's soul bound to another." Heero looked quickly at Quatre. He wasn't aware anyone had known, he hadn't even known up until he felt them connect.  
  
"And I suppose it was the fallen god in here that told you this." The guards stopped pushing as the door slowly unlocked. When Solaris stepped in front of them, jaws hit the floor. Solaris, first child born to the king and queen of the northern elves, and sister to Duo, stood with her head held high. She was by far the most beautiful female elf in all the lands, and though she knew it, she was not self-absorbed. One could almost say she was in denial of it. "Yes I have known you a long time, Quatre, and I have now seen you grow to be a king. But now with Solo dead it is very important that Duo remains safe. And if you cannot offer him protection, I and my race cannot allow him to stay."  
  
Quatre embraced the taller woman and smiled crookedly. "You know you couldn't force him to leave us, you're his family by blood, but we're family too. Might we discuss some things up in my study?" Solaris nodded slowly. "I will have someone escort you and your guards up there." Quatre let it be known that the four other men standing just behind her were not forgotten.  
  
"But she murdered!" A guard stepped forward pointed to a fallen comrade  
  
"Not murdered." She said simply. "Merely sleeping, their chests still rise and fall if you looked carefully." She slowly exited, but not before narrowing her eyes at Heero who rushed forward to her brother. Apparently she had figured out who was bonded to her brother.  
  
"Is he alright?" Quatre asked as Heero sat on the side of the young prince's bed. Heero placed the back of his hand on his forehead and brushed some of his brown hair away. "I don't know whether to be happy or sad. His condition hasn't changed, but at least it hasn't gotten worse."  
  
Quatre dismissed the guards and shut the door lightly. Trowa was bending over Milliardo and when he was satisfied he rejoined WuFei, Duo and Heero next to Duo's bed.  
  
"How did you know?" Heero asked Quatre.  
  
"Know what?" The king said.  
  
"That Duo and I have become soul bound much like yourself and Trowa." Quatre burst into laughter.  
  
"I was bluffing." More laughter admitted from the new king. "I had no idea." Quatre straitened his clothing seconds later. "But it's nice to know Duo finally has someone to care for him. He's looked after his brother his whole life, it's about time someone loved him as much as he loved everyone else. I must go see Solaris now but don't worry, I'll be back to see Duo soon." Quatre placed a quick kiss onto Duo's forehead before leaving the room.  
  
Just after Quatre left it became almost unbearable in the room. To Heero it felt as if the walls were closing in on him, it really wasn't helping the situation.  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do with magic?" WuFei asked.  
  
"No, Elven magic is quite different then Druid magic. If I was to put any more of my magic into his body, it could kill him. I took a major risk on the battlefield. Because I put all of my energy into Duo, he received some of my magic as well. I'm pretty sure that if anymore of my magic goes into him, it will mix with his own and he'd die of shock." He knelt next to Duo's bed. "But he's strong, he'll pull through."  
  
Heero and Trowa watched as WuFei spun on his spot and raced from the room. "I believe he'll need some time. Some time to take in losing his best friend." Heero opened his mouth to object but Trowa stopped him. "He's lost his best friend, and I've lost mine to." He walked to the door and pulled it open. "I'll be with Quatre if you need anything."  
  
"Don't you see?" Heero asked Duo. "Don't you see how many people love you and are depending on you? I might not have been here long but I can see how fragile this kingdom is right now. If you die, I'll die with you. When you're gone who will take care of WuFei and Quatre, Duo? They need you so much right now, I need you too."  
  
Heero bent down to rest his head on Duo's chest. "I know I'm not the easiest person to talk to, and we did get off to a bad start, but there are so many things I need to say to you. I never thought I'd get along with an elf, let alone love him, but you proved me wrong. You're a remarkable person, so full of love and energy, how could you ever think people could live without you. Why did you step in the way of that attack? If I had died it wouldn't have been the end of the world, not like your death could bring. So for the sake of this kingdom, your people, Quatre and me, please don't die."  
  
"You talk too much." Heero's head shot up in a panic as he looked into deep Amethyst orbs.  
  
"You're awake!" In a rush Heero pressed his lips to Duo's and sealed his joy with a kiss. "I thought I'd lost you forever."  
  
Duo shook his head weakly. "I'm an elf, I can take a lot." He paused and closed his eyes. Heero was almost afraid they wouldn't open again, until just seconds later they did. "And, I couldn't leave without saying I love you." Heero's eyes widened as Duo's head slumped back again, and this time his eyes didn't reopen.  
"Why'd you come?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Then leave."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then tell me why you're here."  
  
"I wanted to see you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Sally sighed heavily and sank deeper into the bed. "Can't you at lease give me a response longer then one word to one sentence?" Her face was flushed and her fever raged on. She was very thankful at this stage she was able to distinguish between people. She couldn't imagine the embarrassment if he had come in and she thought him to be Lucrezia. "Please just leave, I'm tired, I ache and I just want to die." Coughs racked her body of its energy and WuFei winced at every one.  
  
"I am sorry for become upset with you. I was angered in your deception, but it was no reason for getting mad at you like I did." He bowed deeply to her in respect.  
  
"That's nice to know." She swayed her emotions neither left nor right, and remained passive. "Are you done?"  
  
WuFei stood slowly. "I wish you to know, I still love you. Disregard our fight and open your heart to my love." WuFei paused waiting for her answer.  
  
"I am glad to hear that." She answered carefully.  
  
"Is it too late?" WuFei asked. "Is there any way-?"  
  
"No, it is too late." Sally turned to her side as more coughs over took her. When they subsided she looked sadly at WuFei. "My mother warned me against you, and giving up my immortality for a mortal. She told me it would lead me to death." Sally's small frown turned to a deep smile. "But I know I still made the right choice. I am very thankful for what little time I was given with you, and I would gladly do it again, if given the opportunity."  
  
WuFei bit his lip to keep a strait face. "And, WuFei, don't ever forget about the future." She caught his attention almost immediately. "There is always the chance meeting in the future, this life or our next." 


	11. Lust or Love?

Different Worlds, Same Hearts Chapter 11  
  
Warnings: Not Beta'd * sigh * She swore she would get off her but and do this for me.  
  
"No! There is absolutely no way in any of the seven hells that Quatre is going to them!" Rasid exclaimed as they gathered in the council chambers. He stood in the middle of the room as he addressed the occupants: council on the right and the audience to the right. "The risk is far too great, and the king would be placed in grave danger."  
  
Quatre and Trowa shared a worried glance, hands locked together. And just a few seats down another group was seated including WuFei, Lucrizia, Milliardo and Heero. They had been in the council chambers discussing the request that had come from the shadow lands just hours ago.  
  
"But if we are to deal with this new threat, we must first understand it. Those leading the shadows have asked for a conference, and in order to insure peace we must meet with time." There were sudden conversations taking place at the same time.  
  
But when Quatre slowly stood the talking ceased at once, all present giving their respect to the king. "It is most important that this issue be resolved as soon as it is possible." There were no objections. "But these dark creatures who, might I remind you were acting under orders, attacked us without the thought of compromise. They have shown only one objective, and that is to destroy us. This is a very hard decision for me to make at this time, but it must be made."  
  
Quatre crossed the room to stand in the middle. "I refuse to risk the lives of those who would come with me. I will not go to them, willingly placing myself in a trap." Almost ever council member leapt to their feet. And at that moment Quatre wondered why he had a council, and if he really needed them. "You are to return to your normal duties." The turned and made of the door.  
  
"What about neutral ground?" Quatre turned to look with question to the youngest member of the council. The young man was the only one left in his seat, and the only one composed of a calm nature. "I understand completely that we all have too much to lose if you are killed. So might I propose that we meet on neutral ground?" Quatre gave his full attention to the young man. Maybe, just maybe there was hope for the council if a steady head kept them upon the right path.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" The third slowly rose to his feet and bowed deeply.  
  
"In the letter we received, there were instructions for replying. We could send word that if they are interested in meeting next to Crystal Lake, we will discuss what has been happening." Quatre slowly smiled.  
  
"That might be a good idea." Quatre looked back to Rasid, and then to the others important to him. "What might everyone else say on this matter?"  
  
Milliardo and Lucrizia rose. "We came to earth to help." Milliardo started. "And to give our judgment on certain issues." The platinum blonde folded his hands behind his back. "So with that spoken, and with the possibility of a representative of the gods-"  
  
"He approves." Lucrezia finished, tired of her husband's procrastination.  
  
Rasid was next. "We could work this out . . . possibly."  
  
Heero had nothing to say in the matter, and Trowa had no objections as long as he went with Quatre.  
  
"I'm going too!" A weak and yet strong voice called out from across the room. Heero was on his feet in a second, rushing to aid the failing Elven prince.  
  
Solaris gave Heero a mixed expression as she allowed the druid to lead her brother over to a chair. "What are you doing here?" Heero asked calmly as he helped him sit.  
  
"You can't keep me in bed long." He winced slightly and met Quatre's concerned eyes. "It takes a lot more then that." He looked around the room with his best suspicion face. "Just in case anyone was planning on trying." There was an awkward silence before Duo burst out in laughter. "Come on, I was just messing with you guys."  
  
Quatre shook his head. "No, Duo, you're far too weak to go with us. And it is a real possibility there could be an ulterior motive. You're still recovering, and I won't allow you to go."  
  
Duo chuckled lightly and turned back to his sister who spoke for him. "You don't have a choice, your majesty. Because of the deaths of elves occurred, Duo has a responsibility to represent his race. Silver blood has been spilled and something must atone for our loss."  
  
"But can't you or a different elf go?" Quatre asked. He truly did not want to see his closest friend throw himself into danger.  
  
"No, it must be the heir to the throne." Duo continued.  
  
"Duo, you really shouldn't go, you just got better, and you're not even fully healed yet!" Quatre stressed, panicking.  
  
"No Quatre. I have to go, because elvish blood has been spilled. My blood has been spilled. I am going. Me, not you, not him, not her, me! I am healed enough to do this, and no human, druid, or god, is going to stop me!" Duo shot back. He was blowing hot air to stress his point.  
  
Quatre remained silent, studying Duo's face before he made his decision. "I can see there is no way to talk you out of this. Heero, will you accompany him?" Heero nodded and slipped an arm around Duo's slim waist. "Then we'll convene as soon as word of compromise is heard." Quatre nodded to Trowa, and the taller escorted him out.  
  
"Why?" Duo moved closer to Heero as he led them down the hall. A small smile played on his rosy lips, laugher threatening to spill over. Duo's face was still flushed, as he was recovering. His hair was pulled back clumsily into a messy braid, whips of brown hair hanging free.  
  
"Because I won't see you hurt. I love you far too much." Heero tightened his grip around Duo's waist.  
  
"No, why." Heero looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Why do you feel like that towards me? I've never shown you any kind of affection, if anything I've shown you hatred. If you'll remember, I attacked you." Duo blushed sheepishly as they stopped walking.  
  
Heero pulled them back into a spare room. He then pulled Duo into a strong embrace, tucking the elf's head under his chin. Both of his arm's wrapped around Duo and he felt a protective nature take over, he felt as if he was protecting the elf from the world. "I don't know why, to be truthful. I guess, I've always known it, deep inside. I had a leaking suspicion that I loved you right before our battle." Both males melted into the other's embrace. "But I knew, I knew the moment I saw you in danger that I loved you. I knew I had to protect you at all costs, even the cost to my own life."  
  
Duo burrowed deeper into the druid's chest, a large grin gracing his beautiful features. "Do you want to know why I attacked you a few days ago?" Duo asked, looking upward to cobalt blue eyes. "I began much earlier then that, I'm afraid. I knew I would bond to you, the gods told me in my dreams. Don't freak out, okay?" Duo looked at him again. "I have these dreams sometimes, like dreams of the future. So when I heard you speak about my culture, my people, I felt outraged."  
  
Duo now looked shamefully at his feet, having pulled back out of the embrace. Immediately Heero reached forward to grasp Duo's chin. He lifted it slightly so he could look into deep, beautiful Amethyst eyes. "I stepped out of line." He leaned forward and kissed him lightly; still afraid he might hurt the elf. "Now I can only hope that you forgive me, and love me as much as I love you."  
  
Amethyst sparkled with tears as he returned the kiss. "Should I show you, just how much I love you." His soft hands drifted down to Heero's belt. He slowly unlatched lit, dropping it and Heero's sword to the floor.  
  
Duo's mouth captured Heero's and their tongues battled for dominance. Heero's hands roamed over the elf's smooth back. Heero calmly pulled Duo's shirt over his head and marveled at the perfect, unmarred flesh. "You're beautiful." He whispered as he kissed Duo's neck.  
  
Duo smiled devilishly and reached forward to Heero's pants. With the belt gone there was nothing to stop him from sliding them down. Savagely, Heero pulled his own shirt off and drew Duo backwards. The elf shivered when his bare back hit the cold stone of the room, but immediately moaned in pleasure as Heero's hands dipped into his pants.  
  
Duo reached down to grab his soul mate's hardness and smirked at the cry of ecstasy. "This is only the beginning." Duo pressed himself against Heero hard, intensifying their pleasure.  
  
"What the hell-" There was a sudden thud and then silence. Heero, caught up in his pleasure failed to notice the sound, though Duo's keen elven ears caught it immediately. Moving up to his tiptoes he was able to look over Heero's shoulder.  
  
"Shit." Immediately any lust he had felt was gone, and he wearily leaned on Heero's chest. "We've got a problem." Duo motioned to the prone figure lying next to the door. "I'm never going to hear the end of this." Duo moaned as he searched for his pants.  
  
"How much do you think he saw?" Heero asked, catching the shirt thrown at him.  
  
Duo pushed his hair back into place. "Too much." Duo knelt over WuFei's slightly twitching figure, an apologetic look upon his face. "WuFei?" He gently shook the Dragon Clan Descendant's shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
  
There was a mumbled reply he Duo couldn't understand. He looked back to Heero who shrugged. "I said." The voice came out stronger. "Just go away. I will pretend I did not see anything if you leave right now." Duo winced at the tone of his friend's voice and accepted the hand Heero held out to him.  
  
"I'm sorry WuFei." He stepped carefully over the man and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Heero asked as they slowly walked down the hall.  
  
Duo sighed. "We shouldn't have been so careless." Heero wondered if it was anger he detected in Duo's voice. "This is what I get for letting love and lust rule over me in trying times." Duo looked at Heero and shook his head. "I think I need some time by myself. I'll se you later, before we leave." Duo pressed a small kiss to Heero's lips before turning away.  
  
"You'll be careful?" Heero asked, looking quite alone, almost stranded. "You're not fully healed yet. Promise me you'll be careful." Duo nodded and walked away.  
  
Heero looked skyward with an angry look. "You're really trying my patience, you understand, right?" He spoke to the gods. "Well this is only one druid that can take so much." And he stalked away.  
  
*~*  
  
"Shinigami won't lead me astray." Duo patted the horse on the head. The black mare stood silent, waiting for its master's command. "Shini has never failed me before, and I'll only be gone an hour at most." Solaris shook her head at her younger brother's attempts to go out alone.  
  
"I don't care how many reasons or excuses you give me. The bottom line is that you will not leave this castle by yourself. We've known for quite a while that these shadow creatures sense us, they know where we are at all times. Our people are able to hide ourselves only because of the strong magic protecting us. If it were not for the alliance between Elves and Faeries, we would all be lost." The princess stroked her own horse.  
  
"Those creatures will immediately be drawn to us, if we leave this castle." A blonde elf spoke up. "In a way, we're stuck here."  
  
"But we have two elven mages." Duo stated.  
  
"Three." Solaris corrected. "But they are here to hide us when we must venture out into battle. They cannot afford to accompany you and waste their energy."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. He was dying to go outside, and he couldn't understand his sister. She was elven like him, and she knew the call of nature. No matter the danger, elves had to spend a certain amount of time within the hands of nature. It was simply their calling.  
  
"I could go." Duo looked at the small elf child, she couldn't have been older then a hundred years old. "I might not be the strongest elven mage, but I am an apprentice, and I will be a elven mage in my future."  
  
"You could hide both yourself and my brother?" Solaris asked, suspicious.  
  
The elven child nodded. "I hide myself automatically, and hiding my prince would be hardly a strain." Duo smiled at her.  
  
Solaris looked from Duo to the girl. "Kallie, I don't doubt you, because I know you are the apprentice to our strongest mage. But even if you are hidden by magic, you are still visible to the eyes."  
  
"Solaris, we won't go far, I promise!" Duo pleased, he had to get out of the castle, the stonewalls were driving him crazy. "Please?" Duo turned on his charm, hoping his sister couldn't resist him.  
  
"One hour." She gave in. "One hour and then we come looking for you. And let me put this way to encourage you not to be late. If our elven mages must go out and expand their magic and are unable to fight in the next battle, then no elves will fight. If we cannot hide ourselves, we'll draw the creatures strait to us and be overrun in seconds. And when I say no elves will fight I mean it, none, not you or anyone else."  
  
She lightly pushed Kallie towards Duo. "I'm counting on you to keep him safe." The elf girl bowed to her princess before they were left alone.  
  
"Thanks." Duo mounted his horse. "I don't know what I'd have done if I hadn't been able to convince Solaris to let me go."  
  
Kallie mounted her own brown mare and they both slowly trotted from the stable. "Now remember your highness, we can't go far, because if I tire we'll be done for sure." Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're beginning to sound like everyone else. Let's just have fun, don't be concerned for my safety, nothing is going to happen." Duo waved to the guard operating the castle's giant wooden doors. The guard smiled and waved back, showing Duo had conformation to go and come as he pleased.  
  
Duo laughed as they reached an open valley. "Hurry up!" Duo called as he raced forward. "Let's go into Star forest!" Finally the young elf caught up to him when he reached the edge of Starlight Forest.  
  
"Your highness!" Kallie reached forward to stop her prince from going in. "We cannot take the risk!" She exclaimed. "The Starlight forest takes us too close to the Dark Castle in one direction and the Dark Morning Forest in another. Neither are places we should go."  
  
"But Star forest is safe, the Southern Elves protect it." Duo stated, he couldn't understand why she wanted to stay clear of the forest. "Our strongest allies live in the forest, we would be in no danger."  
  
"I don't trust these woods. I would rather have gone towards Lake Side town or the Centaur Villages. We should not go any closer." Kallie's frown deepened as Duo dismounted and began to steadily walk towards an opening in the thick trees. "Your highness, what are you doing?" She panicked as slid off her own horse racing to catch up with the one she had sworn to protect.  
  
Unfortunately Duo was already in the forest when she caught his arm. "Prince Duo -" She pulled hard on his arm, hoping to stop him before they went too deep into the woods. Decades ago Starlight Forest was a wonderful place, and the elves of the North and South had a great alliance. But that was decades ago, and Kallie knew the dark castle was influencing the elves into dark thoughts.  
  
"Duo!" Her eyes widened when she caught sight of her prince's eyes. The once brilliant Amethyst was now a dull, glazed over black. From her training as an apprentice she immediately recognized the symptoms as a spell, and if she wasn't mistaken, it was a powerful spell. It had to be one of the strongest to work against an elven prince. Those with royal blood were the most impervious to evil magic, but when their shield was broken, the most damage was done.  
  
Kallie followed him silently, waiting for an opportunity to free the prince. When they reached a shaded, open space dread consumed her every feature. Dark creatures incased them and two human figures stood in the middle.  
  
"I only wanted the prince!" The blond whispered. Duo had stopped walking and Kallie placed herself in front of him, ready to protect him.  
  
"Set us free!" She demanded. "We are under the protection of the Southern, Northern and Western Elves, you would bring war upon yourself to continue this coarse of action." In a spilt second she pulled an arrow out and knocked it. She pulled back tightly ready to shoot the first thing to move close to them. "Now release the prince from your spell!"  
  
"My dear young elf child." The blonde stepped forward. "Do you have any idea what you're messing with?"  
  
"Hurry up! I can't hold him forever!" The other female called. Kallie noticed her hands shook; she noted it could be a weakness ready to be exploited.  
  
"Leave now, and your life will be spared for the moment." The blonde commanded. "Though I highly doubt you'll do that." A strong breeze shook the trees and the blonde's pink dress moved with it.  
  
"Relena, I can't hold him any more!" The second female lost her hold on the magic and Duo's eyes closed. He fell unconsciously to the floor with a soft thud.  
  
"Fifteen more seconds, Hilde!" Relena screamed back at the other female. "Well, we can just as easily take him back unconsciousness."  
  
"No!" Kallie lunged forward letting her arrow fly at Relena. What she did not expect was the arrow to bounce back and imbed its self into her own skin. The young elf fell almost immediately, putting up no real fight to the other women.  
  
Relena was satisfied when she saw Kallie's eyes close and her chest remain still. "Oh, how much do I dislike elves." She looked down at Duo's slumbering body with disgust. "If he didn't want this elf so bad I'd kill him right now." Shaking her head she began to walk away. "Think you can keep a good hold on him now?" She asked Hilde before she disappeared into the forest.  
  
The woman looked at the fallen elven prince and raised an eyebrow. "If I had any idea how good he looked I wouldn't have lost him the first time." Raising her hands she caught him in her spell again and levitated his body off the ground. "After Treize is done playing with him, I want a turn."  
  
It was only when Hilde had disappeared with a very important prince and the dark shadows disappeared, that Kallie opened her eyes. They were covered in confusion as she struggled to a sitting position. She knew the wound was fatal, and even if it wasn't, she was dead already. Her magic was failing her and now every dark creature within miles would be advancing on her spot. Still she struggled on, knowing she had to warn the other elves that their prince was in grave danger.  
  
More danger then she knew herself. A danger that would rip the very fabric of the little balance left. And this danger would come with jealousy, and with torture. This danger would come in the form of a person. 


End file.
